


A Whole New World

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Evil Deceit Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: A multi-chapter spin on Aladdin with the Sanders Sides!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the stranger ideas I've been inspired to do! Please leave a comment, letting me know whether or not I should continue! ♥

Logan sighs as he looks up at the tall castle walls surrounding the palace garden.  He’s never been outside them, his father wanting desperately to keep him safe, but he’s read about the outside world and it’s fascinating.  The people, the different countries, the politics, the science!  Logan’s eyes track from the too high walls to the white cirrus clouds to the tips of the green trees that surround the palace.  He is missing so much information, so much scientific discovery being cooped up here.

“Logan!”

Logan looks behind him and sees his father all but running towards him, excitedly waving like always.  His light brown hair flops slightly as he runs, his royal powder blue robes blowing in his created breeze.  Logan forces himself to stand just as his father stops in front of him.  He’s slightly shorter than Logan, his face a bit softer and rounder, but Logan’s aware of the fact that the two of them look very similar.  They’re both fairer skinned with piercing blue eyes, glasses and slim builds.  Logan’s hair is a darker brown, his eyes naturally thinner than his father’s, but their similarities outweigh their differences.

“Oh I am so glad I found you!  I checked the library and study first, but here you are!  Outside, on such a beautiful day may I add,” his father says pulling Logan into a brief warm hug.

Logan’s not one for affection, but his father lives for it so he hugs him before pulling back.  He arches a perfectly quaffed eyebrow over his glasses.  “I would have to agree that is a most pleasant afternoon.  But why…”

“You will just love this, my most handsome and super intelligent sun,” his father giggles at his own pun before clapping, practically shaking with his excitement, “Do you remember the prince from our neighboring country?”

“Yes.  He was rather rude and unintelligent and thought he was the most attractive man on Earth,” Logan retorts with a slight shrug, “Spending an evening with him, even for diplomatic relations, was rather painful.”

His father’s face falls slightly.  “Then maybe this won’t be as exciting as I thought.”

“What is it?”

“Well, whatever you did Lolo he was so impressed!  He asked me for your hand in marriage…”

Logan’s face contorts in disgust.  He’s aware of the laws, of the traditions passed on from every king before him, but he’d rather die than spend a moment more with that prince.  He spoke of his people as if they were less than, as if they were insects.  He had no respect for his own family, let alone Logan’s father, and even less respect for Logan considering the power he’d gain from their union.  “You did not grant him permission, did you father?”

“No, of course not!  I told him I wanted to check out how you were feelin’ Lo-Bear.  It’s just…I worry, you know?  It’s time for you to take over as King but not without you being wed and you’ve been very picky,” his father continues, worry filling his soft blue eyes, “You’re only a month away from royal marrying age…”

“I am well aware of my age and the rules of the country…”

“Then you should be well aware, young prince, that if you’re not married of your own free will soon, I will be your betrothed.” 

Logan’s eyes shift from the natural sunshine and positivity of his father to the dark gloominess of his father’s advisor, Deontae.  His advisor robes are black and red with golden accents.  He’s considerably taller than both Logan and his father.  In fact, he's a very large muscled man, having arms thicker than Logan’s thighs, with small eyes one a regular shade of brown the other almost yellow.  The yellow eye is surrounded by what Logan can only assume is a birth mark, red and jagged.  His height advantage is made even more apparent by his large pompous hat.  It too is red and black, however, Logan’s well aware it’s a king’s hat.  His father, the actual king, doesn’t even wear a hat like that and Logan thinks it’s disrespectful.  Logan's brought up the fact that he believed it to be a power move, that there is something about Deontae he doesn’t trust, to his father but ever the optimist his father quickly dismissed it.  After all, after his mother’s death during childbirth, the only person left by his father’s side was Deontae.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, huh?” his father chuckles as Deontae stands next to him, “You’re much too old for Logan.”

“20 years is not that large a gap, Patton,” Deontae retorts before looking at Logan, “Besides, it is law and as the royal advisor, there’s no one who knows the law better than me.”

“Father, if you just allow me to venture outside the palace walls I know I would be able to find a suitor,” Logan says ignoring Deontae.  Perhaps, he can turn this conversation into a way to get outside the palace.  He knows his father wants the best for him, he has to know that Logan’s so intrigued by everything out there that being out there is what’s best for him. “Our country is full of very interesting and fascinating people!”

“You know how I feel about that,” Patton replies patting Logan on the cheek, “Our people are very interesting and they would no doubt be kind to you.  But there are those who would seek to harm you and you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I won’t put you in harm’s way so you can possibly meet a boy when we can just find you a sui….”

“I doubt highly that the people of our country would try to harm me,” Logan counters.  He just wants a day outside, hell, he’d settle for an hour.  “Please?”

Patton bites his bottom lip, almost as if he is considering it, before shaking his head.  “’m sorry, kiddo.  Just…Deontae and I will work doubly hard to find you a wonderful suitor!  You just…keep reading!  You can learn so much from all the books.”

“But I have read all of them several times.  There is nothing more I could ascertain from those books.  I know there is a book shop in the town market.  Perhaps, I could go out and retrieve more books?  Please, Father, I…”

“The King has spoken, young prince, you should mind your yammering,” Deontae orders taking a step forward, Logan instantly taking a step back.  He turns and looks at the King.  “Come, sire.  Let us go search for suitors for the prince.”

~~~~~~~

Logan annoyedly looks up at the stars off his large balcony.  Deontae had kept him and his father separated all day, blocking any chance he had of venturing outside the walls.  He tries to focus on the various constellations he knows, but struggles.  What could possibly be out there that has his father so worried?  Why couldn’t he trust him enough to be out in the town?

“Find any new constellations?”

Logan looks down from the stars to see his oldest friend, pushing past the soft white curtains, a tray with water and a brush in his hands.  “You know that is highly unlikely, Virgil,” he replies as Virgil smiles and places the tray down on the small outside table in between two luxurious lounge chairs before sitting and looking up. 

Virgil is the same age as him, his mother being a servant in the castle.  When she became pregnant, her husband left her, and Logan’s mom all but begged her to live and work in the castle.  Patton even promising to raise their children together as Virgil was only born a couple months before Logan.  When Logan’s mother died during childbirth, Virgil’s mom took care of him, raising him alongside Virgil and as they aged, they became the best of friends.  There was nothing Logan kept from Virgil and vice versa.  In fact, Virgil was the whole reason why Logan understood he liked boys instead of girls.  He and Virgil tried dating each other, but Virgil always ended it.  Logan never pushed it, knowing how skittish Virgil is, and how he followed every rule to a fault, especially the one that stated Logan could only date other royalty, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t still a bit in love with him.  Logan leaves the balcony’s edge, choosing to sit next to his friend. 

“I overheard the King and Deontae.  They’re really looking hard for your husband,” Virgil says still looking up at the stars, “Couple weeks from now, you’ll be married.”

“Not of my own volition,” Logan sighs his attention drifting from the sky to Virgil.  Virgil’s very attractive.  His face being splendidly crafted with a strong jaw, deep brown eyes, and a dark purple hair that gently fell in front of his face most times.  He is smart and sarcastic, worldly in ways Logan couldn’t ever be due to the walls his father forced him to live behind.

“Maybe but whoever your dad picks are your only choice.  There’s bound to be a good one somewhere.”

“The odds are in favor of that as there are many countries who are bound to have young royals.  But I’d rather wed for love, not because of some law or status.  Just as my parents did.”

“Yeah well, your dad was allowed leave the palace and build solid relationships.  Plus, your mom was a princess.  But you’re trapped here like some caged bird,” Virgil retorts, “I mean here, there’s only servants and Deontae.  And over my dead body will you marry that snake.  But outside the palace?  You’d have no problem finding someone worthy of you out there.”

“Perhaps,” Logan replies no longer wanting to discuss this topic. It’s bad enough it’s his every day reality.  In his brief moments of joy with Virgil, he’d much rather talk about anything other than himself.  Logan leans back on the chair, his head resting in Virgil’s lap. Virgil’s undisturbed by the move, bringing a hand down to gently stroke Logan’s hair, but his face is still upwards.  “Were you permitted to venture to the market today, Virgil?”

“Yup.  Even got yelled at by some shop owner,” Virgil mutters finally bringing his attention to his royal friend.  Despite being a man, Logan is by far the most beautiful person Virgil’s ever seen.  His dark hair is always expertly quaffed, his blue eyes quizzical and intrigued by anything hidden only slightly by his square black glasses, his cheekbones and jawline look as if they are carved from marble and of course his royal garments, his tight white pants and his deep navy-blue robes, fit him to a T. Always adding to his attractiveness.

Virgil is head over heels in love with him and has been for some time.  Logan’s kind and smart, stubborn to a fault and sometimes very uptight but when Virgil’s near him, nothing else matters.  He makes all the anxiety from being Deontae’s servant during the day and constantly being told how inadequate he was, disappear. Logan never once treated the servants like they were less.  In fact, he made it impossible for anyone to be his servant (hence why Virgil was reassigned to Deontae).  But they’ll never be.  Their class difference forbids it.

“Perhaps, you could share your experiences?”

Logan’s voice snaps Virgil from his thoughts and he readily agrees.  He’d jump off the edge of the castle if Logan asked him to.  “Sure.  Though be prepared to be bored.  Being yelled at was the only interesting part of the trip.”

“I do not mind,” Logan replies slowly closing his eyes.  He enjoyed picturing what Virgil described, it made him feel like he was free.  Like he was out there with him, happy.  “Do not leave anything out.”

“As you wish, Peasant Prince.  You’re just lucky I like you enough to listen to you.”


	2. Patton's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos ♥♥♥ You guys are the best! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Patton sits heavily on his throne. Finding Logan a suitor is considerably harder than he imagined it would be. Everyone he’s come up with, Deontae has made it quite clear how impractical that choice would be, and every suitor Deontae’s approved, Logan’s all but thrown out of their castle. Logan only has a couple days before he is past the required marrying age, only days before he’s forced to marry Deontae and Patton can’t let that happen. Deontae is a good advisor, Patton is lucky to have him. He helps him remember things, something Patton is seeming to do more and more often. Or he’s attends meetings in Patton’s place when Patton loses hours that he can’t account for. But, he’s much too old for his son. Yes, Patton believes true love knows no age but Logan doesn’t love Deontae. He doesn’t even like him. Patton tried suggested changing the law months ago, but Deontae pointed out that many people supported the law and he couldn’t change it on a whim. He clearly is in a no-win situation.

“Sire, there is no other suitor I can think of. Logan unceremoniously threw the last one right out of the palace,” Deontae sighs dramatically as he walks through the large throne room to be closer to Patton, “We are simply out of time. Logan has three days.”

“I know. I don’t know why it’s so hard for him. He’s a good lookin’ kiddo and I know boys are just clamoring over him. They’re nice princes too, or at least they seemed nice and you helped find them,” Patton rambles pushing himself up. He begins pacing in front of Deontae. “Logan won’t be happy if he marries you.”

“Yes, you’ve made that abundantly clear,” Deontae retorts rolling his eyes, “However, am I not your most trusted advisor?”

“You are.”

“Have I not proven myself to you and Prince Logan time and time again?”

“You have but Logan’s…”

“Then you need to trust me on this. Be firm with him. Tell him we are to wed at once otherwise he’ll lose his chance to the throne and if you die, there will be no safe place for him,” Deontae says grabbing Patton’s shoulders and turning him to face him. “I am worried for your health sire. With you forgetting more and more and losing time, something must be happening to you.”

“Yes, but thankfully, you’ve created such wonderful medicines for me! Medicines that I do take every day,” Patton rebuts, “I think Logan will still have some time before I pass on.”

Deontae looks sadly down at Patton. “You struggle to wake up in the morning, my liege, do you really want to risk that you not wake up? If you die, there will be a rebellion if he’s not wed. I’ve heard whisperings. Do you think the people would treat him kindly? A prince they’ve only ever seen pictures of? Do you think, your naïve little prince, who’s only ever had you as a friend, would be able to navigate the complexities of survival once they throw him out of the castle?”

“Logan’s so smart, I think…”

“He’s also very attractive and of slim stature. There are depraved men out there. Men who’ve been lusting after him since he was barely a teen. Who, if given a chance, would take him and do only God knows what to him with no consideration to his well-being.”

Patton’s eyes widen with fear. Deontae knows the people better than he does. He dealt with the peace keeping forces, the requests…if he believes it, then it must be true. Logan’s even less safe than Patton originally thought. “Oh, not my Lolo.”

Deontae grabs Patton’s shoulder’s roughly. “Sire, I do not mean to scare you just prepare you for the inevitable. If Logan is not married in three days and something were to happen to you, the people would waste no time overrunning the castle and taking him for their pleasure,” he continues, “We should safe guard against that, anyway we can.”

Patton promised his wife he’d always keep Logan safe. No matter what. He built high walls because of that promise, allowed only the most vetted servants to be in the palace with them, only allowed Virgil to be Logan’s friend. He couldn’t stop now, even if that meant promising Logan’s hand to a man old enough to be his father. Deontae is right. He is a trusted advisor and Logan would learn to love him. Patton nods slowly. Logan…he’ll understand…he has to.


	3. Logan's Choice

“Lolo? You in here?”

Patton looks around the massive library filled with thousands of books on thousands of topics. It’s Logan’s favorite place in the whole castle, Patton learning when Logan was still very young, how thirsty his son was for all forms of information. He loved learning and it seemed every teacher Patton hired for him couldn’t keep up. Eventually, Patton found himself buying more books than Logan’s room could handle so he built him this library. Though, as he walks through it now, he realizes how Logan used it as a place to escape. It’s so big, it’s as if it’s another place entirely, something he knows Logan yearns for. He turns another book case and sees his marvelous son, sitting on the floor, surrounded by books. His back is to a large window, the sunlight streaming through almost giving Logan an angelic look. He seems so content in this moment that Patton hates he has to destroy it. He’s worried what it’ll do to their relationship once he tells Logan what he’s done.

“Logan?”

Logan looks up at him and Patton smiles softly.

“Readin’ anything good?”

“Nothing I have not already read multiple times before,” Logan replies, placing the book in his lap, “Though I must admit, it is one of my favorites.”

Patton closes the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on Logan’s forehead, before dropping onto the floor next to him. “Let me guess…Frakenstein?”

“Mmm. I have just gotten to the best part,” Logan explains though slightly on alert. He can tell by his father’s actions something is amiss. “You are not here to discuss the novel’s plot though, are you father?”

“No, but I…I love talkin’ books with you kiddo,” Patton says his throat dry all the sudden. He swallows, then reaches for Logan’s left hand, holding it tightly. “In fact, I just love talking to you. Even if some of the things you talk about I don’t really understand. You’re the best son a father could ever ask for.”

Logan’s brows furrow. He doesn’t understand why his father’s being so emotional right now. “Are you ill?”

“What? No, of course not,” Patton reacts shaking his head, “It’s just…I hope you know how much you mean to me and how I always want you to be safe.” Patton places his other hand on top of their joined ones. He remembers when Logan’s hand was small enough to barely grasp his finger. Now, they’re larger than Patton’s. “The deadline for your wedding is fast approaching and if something were to happen to me…”

“The deadline is arbitrary. You are in good health and only 40 years old. The average life expectancy is 80. I am quite sure I will have a husband by the time you are 80 to take over as king,” Logan offers, his heart panging. He can see the sadness and worry etched into his father’s face. He never meant to cause his father such worry.

“But you are handsome and I’ve made you naïve,” Patton retorts. He changes his position to be in front of Logan, grasping his face in both his hands. “And if something happens, the people will not be kind to you.”

“Father, Virgil says the people are kind. Except for the owner of the flower shop. She always shouts at him…”

“Virgil is young, like you. He doesn’t know of the world and it’s dangers yet. But I do,” Patton explains, “I love you so much, more than you could possibly understand and…that’s why I had to make the choice I did.”

“Choice?”

“You are to marry Deontae tomorrow.”

Logan can’t help the soft inhale of breath he takes. The way his mouth opens like a fish, the way his hands drop the book, the way his whole world seems to crumble around him. “F-father, please…no…”

“Lolo, it’s to keep you safe. I’ve been losing hours, forgetting things…I fear something may be wrong with me and if I die, he will make sure you can stay here, with your books…”

Logan shakes his head softly, wanting to shake his father. How could he possibly think Deontae was his best choice?

“You will make an excellent husband, young prince.”

Both Patton and Logan are surprised by Deontae’s voice, Patton turning to look at him. He seems almost…triumphant in this announcement, a smile on his face, his chest all but puffed out. But that can’t be right, can it? He made it seem like there is no other choice, like he is only doing it for Logan’s safety.

“I will not marry you,” Logan says pulling his face from his father and standing tall. He takes a step closer to Deontae, before glaring. “I am not something my father can just give away.”

“Logan, please.” Patton scrambles to his feet, grabbing his son’s wrist, trying to deescalate whatever is about to happen. “It was my idea, kiddo…”

Logan looks back at his dad and shakes his head. “I do not give my consent. I will n—”

“Your consent doesn’t matter,” Deontae sighs pulling out a piece of paper from the folder he’d been holding, “Your father’s already signed the declaration.”

Logan turns and snatches the document from Deonte, reading it as quickly as possible, all the air leaving his lungs. He again turns back to his father, betrayal written all over his devastated face. “Father…you…”

Patton has never seen the utter pain in Logan’s face before and it hurts so badly to know he put it there. “It won’t be so bad, Lolo, I--”

Logan doesn’t give him the chance to finish. He slams the paper into Deontae’s chest and storms out of the library.

“Logan, wait!” Patton tries going after him but is stopped by Deontae.

“He just needs time to adjust. He knows this is for the best”

~~~~

“This is a really, really bad idea,” Virgil says as Logan puts on long brown robes over his princely garments. Logan had all but dragged him from his post to his room, waiting to explain everything until they were locked in. Virgil watches as Logan begins writing something down, leaving it on his desk, then disappearing back in his closet.

“And marrying Deontae isn’t?”

“Hell yes, I just don’t know that running away is your best idea. Not to mention, I’m going to be the first person they interrogate and you know I’m not the best with high pressure situations…” Virgil doesn’t get a chance to finish before clothes are thrown at him.

“Which is precisely why you are coming with me,” Logan says, pulling the brown hood over top his head, “Hurry and change. We are going to have to scale the wall before the guards make their hourly pass.”

Virgil would fight him, honest he would, but he’d rater be in on it then left behind. So, he does as he’s told as quickly as possible.

They do miraculously scale the wall, Logan having figured out some way to use tree limbs, ropes, and other scientific principles Virgil's too busy panicking to fully listen to. It isn’t until they’re on the ground on the opposite side of the wall that Virgil’s heartbeat slows a little. They’d done it. They’d made it over without being caught. He looks over at Logan, sees his wide eyes, and is immediately reminded that Logan’s never seen this before. He grabs his hand. “We better hurry before they realize you’re gone. It’s a couple miles before we get to town.”

Logan glances back at the palace walls. He feels bad leaving, especially knowing how his father worries, but he left him a note explaining how he couldn’t marry Deontae, that he loved him. Logan feels Virgil tug on his hand and takes off with him.


	4. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Roman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Adding Roman to the mix has definitely been fun! I'm still not sure which pairing will be the end game though, feel free to let me know what you think!

Roman’s beyond bored. He’s already performed his song twice and earned less than he did the day before. He’s grateful for the warmth of the day, the sun shining brightly, the breeze blowing gently. The nicer the weather the better the tips. The better the tips, the better he can eat for the week. Though that doesn’t seem to be true at the moment. Roman sighs and watches as the flower shop lady yells at every one of her customers, the fruit cart manager talking to the vegetable cart about his preferred place. He smiles seeing families shop together, kids so easily excited about every inch of the beyond busy market. Had he not been forced to hustle here all the time, he’s sure he’d enjoy it just as much. It is always filled with different carts with tons of treasures to purchase. Not to mention the people, for the most part, are very kind. Except the fruit cart guy. Roman’s had his run ins with him. He tends to be a stickler for laws and rules while Roman’s a fan of bending them.

Roman’s about to turn and leave, go home for the day, when he sees the most handsome man he’s ever seen stare wide mouthed at the fruits and vegetables. He can’t make out the words the man’s saying to his friend but can see he’s impressed by his wild gestures. They’re clearly poor, both dressed in shaggy brown cloaks. His friend shakes his head and continues walking, leaving the handsome man at the stand alone. Though, he’s not alone for long before a hungry child arrives and reaches for fruit. Unable to reach it, the handsome man hands him an apple. The little boy jumps up and down in gratefulness, the man beaming. The little boy runs away, the man trying to follow only to have his arm grabbed by the fruit seller and slammed onto the cart. Roman’s moving the second he sees it, knowing what happens when you don’t pay this guy. He reacts quickly darting to the man and the vendor. He gets there just in time to place himself between the handsome man and the angry cart owner, his right hand holding tightly to the wrist with a sword.

“Get out of the way! You know what happens to thieves, it’s law!” the fruit guy roars.

“He wasn’t stealing,” Roman says quickly glancing back at the handsome man, “just follow my lead…” He turns back to the stand owner, “You see, he—uh—isn’t well!”

“He told me he had no money but knew the King!”

Knew the King? Jeez this guy is a bad liar. Roman shakes his head as the cart owner releases the handsome man’s arm and drops the sword. “The King, he…he thinks…” His eyes dart around and sees a cat licking itself at the stand next to them. “He thinks the cat is the King.” He quickly turns back to the handsome man, motioning towards the cat. The man’s confused for only a moment before dropping to his hands and knees, bowing to the cat. “See? My…uh, cousin isn’t well.”

“Cousin?”

“Yeah…we don’t see my aunt very often as you can see she’s got her hands busy. I mean he’s crazy alright,” Roman continues, “So if you could just forgive him this one time…”

The fruit man looks at the other on the ground and nods in agreement. “Get him out of here before he scares away all my customers.”

Roman smiles, bending quickly to help the handsome man up. “Let’s go,” he says leading the man out of the busy streets and to a secluded alley, their hands tightly in each other’s. “You ok?” The man nods. “Thanks for playing along back there. He really would’ve lobbed your hand off. Next time, if you’re gonna steal, you gotta be faster than that. Or at least woo them with your fabulousness.” Roman flicks his hair gently. “They usually don’t catch me stealing but everyone knows that fruit guy always follows the law. He chopped some lady’s hand off last week!”

The man nods again. “I did not kn…it was stupid,” he replies, “Thank you for saving my hand and for stepping in with that man.”

“No problem. Street rats gotta look out for each other right?”

“I suppose so.”

“You new here? I’ve lived on the streets my whole life, but I don’t remember you,” Roman asks.

“Uhm, yes. Just traveling through.”

“Searching for something?”

The attractive man nods, fixing his hood and glasses.

“Have you found it?”

“Logan!”

Roman spins to see another man coming towards them in similar brown clothes. This must be the friend he saw before. He watches as the friend grabs Logan’s chin, checking him for any marks. Roman can’t help but smile. It’s obvious the friend cares a great deal for Logan.

“Are you alright? I heard shouting but by the time I got through the crowd you were gone,” Virgil explains worriedly.

“I apologize, Virgil. I made a misstep but this man—” he ushers to Roman ”—uhm?”

“Roman.”

“Roman, assisted me a great deal,” Logan explains seeing the concern in Virgil’s face, “I did not mean to separate from you.”

Virgil looks at the other man. He’s beyond handsome, tanned golden brown skin, soft reddish hair that’s styled in a puffy wave to the side of his face. His clothes portray that he is of very little to no money, being slightly dirty and tattered. He has a nice smile though, large honey brown eyes. Eyes that he’s using to stare Logan up and down like Logan’s a piece of meat.

Virgil’s instantly defensive.

Sure, Logan doesn’t want to marry Deontae and technically, Virgil’s supposed to be helping him find another suitor but…damn it, Virgil’d rather be his suitor. He thought, that if they spent a couple hours out in the town or even if they successfully ran away, Virgil’d get over his anxiety and just be honest with Logan. That maybe they’d get together and stay together, the King agreeing to change the law.

They may not be together romantically but even still, he doesn’t want anyone looking at Logan the way Roman is. “Thanks…Roman but Logan and I have places to be.”

Roman’s not at all intimidated by the dark eyed friend who definitely seems to be more invested than he’s letting on. “Where are you going?”

This time Logan responds. “We are not sure yet.”

“Well, then I know the most perfect places to take you,” Roman grabs Logan’s hand, “Come, I can show you the world!”


	5. Discovery

Virgil’s not impressed, not by a long shot. Roman has taken them to various shops, everyone seeming to know Roman and greeting them warmly, has had Logan dress up in different clothes (even royalty garb which he refused to model) for hours. Upon realizing Logan hated every bit of that, Roman then brings them to a museum, Logan much more impressed than before. He excitedly explains things he’d read about to Roman, grabbing his hand, ushering him from exhibit to exhibit, Virgil slowly becoming the third wheel. Their next stop is to a place in the woods Roman calls his singing stage. Which is honestly just a rock in the middle of the woods where he does in fact sing for them. Virgil admits Roman sings beautifully, though he isn’t as enamored by it as Logan is. Then they go to lunch (only to have Roman talk his way out of the bill) and finally to a tall look out point in an abandoned building where they’re watching the sunset behind the castle.

Virgil watches Logan, the sunset’s oranges and pinks reflecting in his glasses. Roman’s disappeared a bit ago to get some water and Virgil can’t say he misses him. Roman is nice, he doesn’t deny that, but he’s not right for Logan. He’s too grandiose, too…much of everything. Logan deserves someone who’ll sit in silence with him, who’ll listen to him go on and on about new things he’s learned, who’ll not be frustrated when he goes on a tangent about the smallest of things. Someone who’ll understand when Logan gets overwhelmed that he needs to make lists and talk about those lists in the correct order. Someone who’ll understand that Logan—as brilliant as he is—doesn’t always understand emotions, his or someone else’s but is capable of deep love as he loves his father with every fiber of himself.

“Today has been one of the best days,” Logan says softly, his eyes glued to the glowing sky, “To be able to experience so much of our kingdom and the people are just as interesting as you made them sound.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lo, but we really should try to have a lower profile,” Virgil explains bringing his hands to his lap, “The guards are looking for you, I overheard a group of people talking about them. We’re in deep if they find us.”

Logan nods once. “I know I just wanted to experience one day. And meeting Roman,” Logan looks at his friend, “He is…something.”

“Something good, I should hope!” Roman laughs dropping in between them, a water bottle in his hand, “Shop only had one left, I hope you don’t mind sharing!”

“No, I do not mind.” Logan takes it and sips. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Roman says as Logan hands the water to Virgil. “So, this has been fun and all but what’re you two really up to?”

Virgil nearly chokes on the water, just barely able to swallow before looking at Roman. “What?”

“Well, neither one of you will tell me anything about yourselves besides your names. You’re both dressed like you’re trying to blend in but clearly missed the mark. I mean people do wear brown but this is all rather…too matchy. Neither of you have any money,” Roman continues looking over at Logan, “And you’re entirely too attractive to be strolling around town with just a friend.”

Virgil has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. All that and it’s a setup to hit on Logan? He should’ve known. For all the charisma Roman has, he’s definitely not the brightest bulb. There’s no way he could’ve figured out who Logan is, most of the people in the town had no idea what he looked like. After all, King Patton had stopped allowing him to be seen years ago.

Logan feels a tinge of red heat his cheeks. “You are…”

“Handsome? Smooth? Fun? All of the above?” Roman flicks his hair and smiles his most charming smile. He leans closer brushing a piece of hair from Logan’s face. “That I already know. But you? You are quite possibly the most amazing being I’ve had the chance to ever meet.”

Logan’s heartbeat picks up. After spending the day with Roman, he can’t deny how attracted he is to him. Roman’s literally the exact opposite of him and Logan’s beyond compelled by it. Roman looks at him and Logan feels his insides burn. His eyes are absolutely cosmic, Logan can’t figure out their color but he’s lost in them. “Oh, I….” He likes this Roman. He seems kind and worldly in ways Logan couldn’t understand. He also makes Logan’s heart beat rise.

Gauging by Logan’s reaction, Roman’s pretty sure there’s a good chance he won’t punch him. So, he surges forward kissing him with every ounce of passion he can muster. It’s bold, he knows, but he’s a bold person. He holds both sides of Logan’s face, their mouths meshing hotly, kissing him until Logan pulls back. He’s panting, a good sign, Roman pleased in the ability to literally take Logan’s breath away.

“Roman,” Logan whispers, his lips puffy with use, his eyes blinking slowly.

“You are an excellent kisser,” Roman compliments pulling back slightly and winking at him. He smiles feeling the holes Virgil is burning into his back. They don’t need an audience…Logan doesn’t need a babysitter, “Perhaps, we can continue this where there’s not so much interest from parties not involved?”

Virgil stands quickly walking around Roman, grabbing Logan’s hand. He’s not naïve enough to let this continue. He knows what Roman’s insinuating, even if Logan doesn’t. “C’mon, Lo…we…”

  
Both Roman and Logan stand, Logan holding Virgil’s hand. Roman and Virgil are now on opposite sides of him, each wanting to give him separate things. He looks at Virgil. Why is he acting this way?

“Did I misunderstand?” Roman asks, bringing Logan’s attention back to him, “Are you two dating?”

“No, we aren’t but he’s not doing this,” Virgil retorts pulling again on Logan’s hand, “We have to go.”

Roman crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Seems to me, Logan’s more than old enough to make his own choices.”

Roman’s right. Logan’s over people making decisions for him, like his father had his whole life. Logan enjoys the way he feels around Roman and yes, he’s well aware they just met but why is that a bad thing? His father always said he fell in love with his mother the moment he met her. He looks back at Virgil. “It is alright, Virgil,” Logan says, “I know—".

“Don’t move!”

The three of them freeze, instantly recognizing the voice of the palace guards. They turn, seeing about 10 guards beginning to swarm them. “Finally caught you scum,” the head guard says, “You and your friends. We know the thieving scheme you’ve been running.” The guard, easily 6’7 and 350 pounds, advances on Roman punching him in the stomach, “You know the penalty for stealing.”

“Stop!” Logan orders, yanking on his arms as two other guards hold tightly to him. He watches in horror as the head guard continues to beat Roman. He doesn’t deserve it. He’s too kind for this. The second Virgil’s yanked from his other side and he sees the panic and worry on his friend’s face, he can’t help but shout his own orders. “I said stop!”

The captain turns from punching Roman but still holding tight to him and rolls his eyes. “And what authority do you have?”

Logan removes the brown robes, his usual princely garb proving his point. “Unhand them by order of the Prince.” The guards release him and bow quickly.

“Prince,” the captain says bowing his head and grabbing Roman by the back of the neck and forcing him to do the same. The two guards that were holding Logan move to the captain’s side, taking Roman. The captain moves closer to Logan.

“Prince Logan, are you alright?” the captain asks, “We’ve been searching for hours!”

“I am fine, thank you. Please unhand them at once,” he orders as Virgil and Roman are being pinned to the ground and handcuffed. “They are my friends.”

“I’m sorry, young sire, we are under order of Deontae. If we found you, whoever we found you with is to be arrested on the spot. I’m afraid you’ll have to bring it up with him.”

Logan watches as Virgil and Roman are yanked up and roughly escorted away. He feels anger he’s not felt before burn deep in his gut. Oh, he and Deontae would have words.


	6. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued reading! It's definitely much longer than I had anticipated, so I hope you guys keep reading!! As always, your comments and kudos are so appreciated! ♥♥ I absolutely love interacting with all of you who take the time to leave a comment!

“Release them!”

Deontae rolls his eyes and sighs, turning from his desk to the clearly pissed off prince. Logan is storming towards him, undoubtedly not receiving any repercussions from the King in regards to running away, acting as if he has any power over him. He pushes himself in front of the two couches set up perpendicular to Deontae’s desk. Deontae can’t deny the prince is insanely desirable and he very much wants him. The things he warned the King about the villagers doing to Logan were all things he’d been dreaming of doing for years. That being said, Deontae isn’t necessarily a fan of the power trip the petulant prince seems to be on. Didn’t he understand that King Patton had no power over him? What power did he think he had? Deontae forces himself to take a breath. He’ll be marrying Prince Logan soon enough and would be spending a great deal of time enforcing his own rules on him. The prince will have no idea what hit him. But, for now, Deontae will play along. “And who, pray tell, would you be referring to?”

“You know exactly whom I am referring to,” Logan counters crossing his arms in front of his chest. When Deontae doesn’t respond, Logan sighs annoyedly, “Virgil and Roman.”

“Who?”

“The men who were arrested with me.”

“Ah yes, the two peasants who abducted you—”

“They didn’t abduct me. I ran away,” Logan spits, “This is preposterous. It has been nearly 6 hours and they are my friends, they do not deserve prison for helping me.”

“The one peasant is a known criminal. A street rat, dear prince, who obviously worked together with that pathetic servant to kidnap you. Why do you want them released?” Deontae asks walking closer to him. His black cape, draping behind him, matching the black of his entire outfit. His red lapels meet at his waist where there’s a red band wrapped around it.

Logan’s convinced that’s where the man keeps the mind control poison he uses on his father. Why else would his father want him around? Logan’s not sure he ever really helps around the palace anyway. “My reasons are not your business,” Logan retorts, “Release them now.”

Deontae has the prince right where he wants him. The guards had made it very clear that the peasant Logan had been with and the servant Deontae knew were not harming the prince. They didn’t fight their arrest and imprisonment and continued to maintain a very consistent story. By all means, they should be released and he could very easily follow Logan’s demands. But Deontae needs to crush the prince’s spirit.

He reaches for his snake cane, next to his chair. He didn’t like to use it very often, not wanting the King or the Prince to catch on to what it could really do. But he does enjoy the flair of dramatics it brings to him when he uses it. He walks closer to Logan, the cane clanking ominously on the hard-ceramic floor before placing his hand on Logan’s shoulder. He can’t deny he enjoys the way Logan’s body feels under his tight grip. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Logan asks shrugging Deontae’s hand off.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but you know the penalty for kidnapping the prince…death by beheading.”

Logan’s heart sinks, his mouth falling open, his stomach lurching. “They did not kidnap me…I ran away…” His face falls and Deontae tries to fake empathy.

“Oh, my. I just assumed. I’ve already dictated their sentence and unfortunately, they’ve just lost their heads,” Deontae says with a shrug as Logan drops to a couch.

He’s responsible for their deaths. Virgil and Roman who did nothing but try to take care of him, who trusted him lost their lives because of his selfishness. Logan’s body shakes an overwhelming amount of sadness erupting inside of him. How could he? His best friend...his first interaction with someone outside the palace, a kind hearted someone, and he’s the reason they're dead. Tears drip down his cheeks.

Deontae smirks and bends down, holding Logan by his shoulders. He puts his face by Logan’s ear. “My dear boy. You act as if…as if they meant something to you.” Deontae can’t help the overwhelming excitement he feels. He knew doing black magic would work in his favor one day. Not only had he secured himself as Logan’s suitor but he’d also found the only people who could get the magic lamp he coveted. “You really should watch who you play with when you sneak out. They could’ve lived long lives if it wasn’t for you.” He releases Logan’s shoulders and walks out of the room.

~~~~~~

“Lolo?” Patton whispers walking into his son’s bedroom. He sees him on his bed, body turned to face the open curtains, a gentle breeze pushing them in. The moon is high tonight, casting a pretty bright glow into the otherwise dark bedroom. He walks to the bed and sits on it, hearing the soft whimpering of his clearly devastated son. He puts his hand on Logan’s quivering shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“How could you l-let him kill th-them?” Logan chokes looking back at Patton, trying desperately to stop any and all displays of emotion. “V-virgil?”

“I didn’t know,” Patton explains wiping Logan’s cheeks. He’d been with Virgil’s mother the last couple hours, grieving and trying to console her then to Deontae to try to get his side. While Deontae’s reasonings made sense, Patton just couldn’t shake the feeling that it had all been more than a mere misunderstanding. After all, just days before, Deontae had warned Patton about all the time Logan was spending with Virgil. Patton didn’t see the big deal, they were friends and if Logan was interested in more, Patton would figure out some way to make it work for them. Perhaps, he should’ve handled it all better. Perhaps, he should’ve talked to Logan, conceded to maybe letting him venture outside the wall. Instead, he’s hurt Logan more than anyone could’ve and Patton’s not entirely sure he can fix it. “Deontae—"

“H-he should be executed,” Logan chokes, clenching his jaws in a vain attempt to slow the grief.

Patton shakes his head, wiping his son’s cheeks again. “He didn’t do anything against the law, Lolo. He’s always been in charge of the executions.”

“He knew V-virgil.” Logan retorts, “A-and he killed him.”

“I know kiddo, but he thought you’d been kidnapped. Especially when the guards found you in an unsafe, abandoned building with that other young man and figured Virgil…was part of the plot. Deontae was trying to look out for you. I asked him myself. He was very truthful with his answers, not one lie.”

Logan turns his back to his father. He can’t stomach this conversation knowing his father is so on Deontae’s side. Logan already feels as if nothing will be good ever again and it’s so foreign to him that his father, his usual sense of comfort, is making it all worse. “H-he’s always told falsehoods, f-father. You are j-just too simpleminded to notice.”


	7. Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously awesome! Thanks so much for the kudos and comments, they make me work even harder! ♥ Enjoy the next chapter, up waaaaay earlier than I anticipated :)

“Well, I have been many places in the kingdom. But a dingy dungeon, with accents of spiderwebs and blood is a first,” Roman says. He looks across the small rock dungeon at Virgil, sitting with his hands chained above his head just as Roman is. He’s surprised Virgil’s still here honestly, assuming the prince would’ve gotten him out hours ago. But, it seems, both of them are doomed to rot in this cell. Charged with kidnapping…as if he would ever. 

Feeling bored of hearing his own voice, Roman extends his leg out, nudging Virgil’s foot. “Are you awake?”

“Of course, I’m awake,” Virgil sighs annoyedly, “You’ve been talking non-stop since the guards chained us up hours ago.”

“It’s not like there’s anything else to do here. Besides, I had a wonderful day. I mean, minus the whole arrest. Let’s focus on the positives! I spent all day wooing the most handsome prince ever. Not to mention it ended with us kissing! Me kissing a prince! I was kissing THE prince. But, you knew that already,” Roman shrugs looking over at Virgil who doesn't respond before looking over at the small barred window. He can see it’s well into the night, the stars glittering brightly. “I don’t know how you can just be friends with him. He’s beyond handsome. I bet wearing that royal garb makes him even more stunning!”

Virgil rolls his eyes though he knows Roman can’t see it. Virgil’s on the darker side of the dungeon, his face cast in shadows, their only window on Roman’s side. “Logan’s more than THE prince and he’s more than his looks. Stop talking about him like he’s an object.”

“You’re awfully protective of him. Are you sure you’re not dating him?”

“Why? Worried your Romeo act won’t work?” 

“Not at all. I know for a fact I will have no problem charming the pants off Prince Logan,” Roman boasts, “You are no match for me!" Again Virgil doesn't respond so Roman keeps on. "Though, neither of us will get the chance if we’re trapped in here for all eternity.”

Virgil doesn’t say anything. Roman’s right, they’re both being charged with kidnapping. For the life of him, Virgil can’t quite figure out why he’s still here. Why hadn’t Logan or King Patton or even his mom come for him? There’s no way Logan told them Virgil kidnapped him…right? No, he wouldn’t…he couldn’t. It…it was Logan’s idea, he’d fess up to that. But what if he doesn’t? What if he's afraid of the consequences and decides to throw Virgil under the proverbial bus? 

Virgil’s breathing picks up. 

What if Logan never fesses up? Any malicious act against the royal family has a consequence of death. If they think it was all some plot to kidnap the prince, they aren't going to treat them kindly. Does that mean he and Roman are going to die? He doesn’t want to die. He just wants to go back to his normal life. He wants to be forced to get up early to clean and help prepare the palace, to serve Deontae, to clean the library even though it doesn’t need it so he can sneak looks at his friend until Logan calls him out on it and beckons him to join him. He wants to spend hours with Logan, his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed, listening to him read. Hell, he’d even settle for listening to him rant about how much he disliked Deontae. 

Virgil feels tears begin to form in his eyes, his heart pounding so loud despite the fact that it feels like its crumbling. 

If he’s executed, he’ll never get the chance to tell Logan how he feels and how he’s felt for a long time. He’ll never know if Logan feels the same and if they could’ve made it work. And to make it worse, now, Logan would be completely alone. There’s no way the King’ll let him out of the palace, no way for him to make any more friends. He’d have to marry Deontae, a man he so loathes and who definitely wouldn’t give him an ounce of freedom once he became king. Logan will end up being a caged bird his whole life. His soul undoubtedly dying. Virgil can’t help the quiet sobs that jolt his body.

“Oh…oh I didn’t mean to make you cry. I knew you had something for him!” Roman says, hearing Virgil’s soft cries. He isn’t one for emotions on the negative side. Crying always makes him uncomfortable and he feels bad for encroaching on Virgil’s weak, slow burning game. He knows they aren’t together but it’s obvious Virgil feels differently. That being said, Logan kissed Roman. And kissing the prince had been marvelous. Plus, if Roman was to end up with him, he’d be a King and who didn’t want that? A palace? Servants? Immensely fashionable clothes? Anything he could ever want? Roman honestly wants to be a royal more than anything and winning Logan is his only chance. He just has to get out of here.

“Should you really be discussing your wants of the prince—whom you kidnapped—in jail for all else to hear?”

Roman turns to see an old, strange looking man standing on the other side of the prison. He can’t make out any distinct facial features, only the hunchbacked silhouette and a walking cane. Roman's not sure who this person is or why they're here lobbing accusations. “I didn’t kidnap anyone,” Roman scoffs yanking on his chains, “And who’re you anyway?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter, it’s what I can do for you that does.”

“And that is?”

“I can get you out,” the man says, “I head the guards talking about your sentence. Come the morning, you'll both be decapitated."

Roman's stomach drops. This is not how his story is supposed to end and he's got to do something about it. He has dreams of grandeur, a life not yet realized. He needs to ensnare the prince, so he can live the life he always wanted. He knows he should be asking why this stranger even cares, but if he's willing to break them out then Roman's willing to trust him. "So what're you waiting for? Get us out."

"Only if you promise to retrieve something for me.”

"Retrieve what?"

"A very old and valuable lamp. It's...important and the retrieval will be risky. You may end up dying in the process. But if you get it and survive, I can grant you your freedom."

Freedom? Freedom means Roman can still win over the prince. He doesn’t even think it over before agreeing. “Yeah, alright…”

“Your friend must agree as well.”

Roman sighs. Virgil’s definitely not his friend but Roman doesn’t want to be imprisoned and possibly beheaded. “Virgil?”

Virgil’s not been listening, not really. He can’t get Logan off his mind. He doesn’t understand how it’s all happening or why he’s still here, but he knows somethings got to be wrong. Logan loves him, he wouldn’t leave him here. Virgil needs to make sure Logan’s ok and he can't do that locked in the dungeon. He hears Roman say his name and ask him a question. Virgil forces himself to agree.


	8. Father and Son

Patton watches as Logan sits on a bench and stares blankly at a book. His face seems paler, his eyes puffy and red. It’s been two days since they found out about Virgil’s fate and it’s really destroyed his son. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t eat, just exists and barely at that. Patton has to force him out of bed, to shower, to do anything. It just makes everything inside of him hurt beyond imagine. He knows Logan’s cross with him but he just wants to help ease his pain a little. Patton pushes himself off his throne and walks over to Logan, sitting next to him.

“Lolo,” he whispers softly.

Logan looks at him but says nothing.

“You’ve been on this page for almost 40 minutes, kiddo,” Patton continues pulling the book from his hands and placing it on the other side of him. He makes sure to keep his tone calm, his words short. He’s not 100% sure Logan’s listening to the words, but he knows he’s reacting subconsciously to the soothing tones of his voice. It’s something he’s done since he was little, especially when he was overcome by any emotion. Patton remembers there being so many times when he’d try to give Logan a direction during a state of emotional overwhelm and not understanding why his very intelligent son couldn’t follow through or would fall into a complete meltdown. Patton was caught off by it at first, considering how intellectual Logan was and how often he used words to understand and express, but quickly caught on. “I know you’re mad at me, but I--”

“I-I should not have blamed you. It is my fault Virgil is…is dead,” Logan says, his unused voice cracking. He knows his father loves him and Virgil would be disappointed if he continued to treat him poorly. He’s all Logan has left, he can’t keep pushing him away. “I apologize.”

Patton feels tears pool in his eyes. He knows it’s an overemotional response but he can’t help it. Logan is his entire world, his reason for everything, and him being so silent and devastated has just eaten him alive. He wraps his arms around Logan and pulls him to his chest, Logan hugging him as if he’s the only life preserver in an ocean of pain. It takes Patton’s breath away. He knows the magnitude of pain his son is in. He knows it entirely too well.

He kisses the top of Logan’s head, taking a moment to just share their connectedness. Logan may not fully understand his own emotions nor that of others but Patton loves him, more than anything and he will help him work through this. “You never have to say sorry to me. Not ever,” Patton reassures, Logan’s body beginning to tremble, his grip tightening. Patton’s heart shatters.

Crying…his baby boy is crying. 

“Oh Lolo, I know the pain you’re feeling. I know it feels like it’ll never end, like your whole world’ll be black forever. Or at least, that’s how I felt when your mother died.” 

Logan’s breathing hitches, his crying picking up. 

“But then I saw you, this perfect little bundle of joy with the bluest eyes I’d ever seen, and the most adorable little face.” Patton feels wetness spread on his shirt, his own tears falling rapidly into Logan’s hair. “You helped take away the greatest pain of my life and I-I promise I’m gonna do the same for you.” Patton kisses the top of Logan’s head again. “You just cry, Lolo, you get it all out. Daddy’s got you.”


	9. The Lamp

“This is the last time I agree to do anything with you,” Virgil mumbles. He can’t believe he agreed to getting a 'magic lamp' for some weird old guy who busted them out of the dungeon. Can’t believe there was a massive cave far outside the kingdom, filled with gold and jewels that no one could touch but could touch the lamp. Can't believe that after grabbing the damn thing, Roman touched something and started a cave in. Can't believe he’s now trapped in a cave in with Roman. On one hand, they found this really cool magic carpet, which did save their lives from falling and being crushed to death. On the other hand, they’re probably going to die down here. With the cave in they’ll eventually run out of air. He groans and lays back staring up at the large cavern around him. “We’re probably gonna die down here all because you had to touch that stupid gemstone, didn’t you?” 

Roman shrugs. “How was I to know it would trigger a cave-in?”

“Because that guy told us not to—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman says dismissively waving his hand, “Whine all you want but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised with this.” 

Virgil watches as he pulls out a golden lamp from his shirt. “You stole the lamp?! Of course, you did…”

“Street rat. It’s what I do. Besides, that’s what that old man gets. Trying to kill us,” Roman mutters stopping in front of Virgil, “I mean, who pushes people into a cave in instead of helping them out?” Roman looks down at the lamp. “This must’ve been important for him to want to kill us for it.”

Virgil sits up and grabs the lamp from Roman. Twisting it in his hands, he realizes it looks like a regular lamp. Why would that man want this?

“You think this is magical?” Roman asks, “I mean we did find a magic carpet, I don’t think it’s out of the realm of possibilities here.” He points to the carpet who’s sitting there patiently. “What do you think?” 

The carpet zooms into the air before dropping back to his side. 

Roman nods. “Right. Yeah totally got that.” He snatches the lamp from Virgil. “If its magic, then you have to do this!” He rubs it couple times and the lamp begins to shake and glow. He sets it down both he and Virgil backing up as it shoots out blue smoke. They cough and wave their hands in front of their faces, trying to disperse the smoke.

“OH YEAHHH! TIME TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!”

They look to see a man standing in front of them. He’s dressed very similar to the prince save for the fact that his entire outfit is blue. He’s got short brown hair and semi-tan skin. To their surprise, the man’s shorter than them both. 

Virgil quirks an eyebrow. “You’re a genie?” Aren’t they supposed to be big?

“Yes! In the flesh, or well, the sort of magical flesh where I can transform into anything I want, but yes.” The genie replies, putting his hand out. “Name’s Thomas!”

“Thomas?” Roman asks shaking his hand, "What kind of genie name is that?"

“A great one. And I’ve been in that lamp for almost 10,000 years!!! I’m so excited to see people again!!” Fireworks shoot off around them, making Virgil jump. “You two are?” Thomas creates a microphone out of nothing and holds it in front of Roman’s face.

“Roman and that’s Virgil?”

“Hello Virgil and Roman! Mind if I call you Ro? Or maybe Man? Ro-ro?” Thomas laughs the microphone disappearing completely, “So which one of you rubbed the lamp?”

“I did,” Roman says quickly stepping towards the shorter genie, “Does that mean I get three wishes?”

“You got it! You can use it on anything. Well, almost anything. There are rules…” Thomas clears his throat and creates a large scroll, which he holds in front of him, glasses appearing on his face. “Rule 1! I can’t bring anyone back from the dead.” Thomas makes himself look dead, his eyes and face sunken in, his skin pale and grey. “It’s gross and they are NOTHING like who they were when they were alive. Rule 2! I can’t make anyone fall in love with you.” Suddenly, he’s back to his regular self, staring googly eyed at Roman and blinking dramatically. “Rule 3! Definitely can’t wish for more wishes. I’m not stupid…”

Virgil’s mind is whirring. He’s glad they have the genie, glad he can help them out. But he’s worried. He looks at Roman who’s face is lit up, clearly enthralled by all of it. What if he wastes his wishes? What if he wishes for something stupid? What if, for as exciting as the genie is, they’re stuck here til they die? Virgil can’t let that happen. He needs to get to Logan, needs to know his friend hasn’t been forced to marry the snake. He’s got to get the genie to get them out of here. “Wait, there’s rules on wishes?” Virgil says, “Some all-powerful genie. Can’t bring people back from the dead? I bet you probably couldn’t even get us out of this cave.”

Thomas looks at him incredulously. 

“Look, I’m not saying that I don’t believe in magic. It’s just, maybe you’re a little rusty. You’ve got to do something big for me to believe you and making a microphone out of thin air isn’t it,” Virgil continues looking up. There’s no way they could climb out and they already tried using the carpet to fly up. Combined, he and Roman didn’t have enough strength to push the rocks. But the genie will. “I mean, we’ve got to get out. It’s a long climb and I really don’t have time to play genie with you man.”

“Play genie!” Thomas humphs turning to the carpet, “Get ready old friend we’re taking these two out of here. Play genie. Ha!” He forces himself to get bigger, looming over them. “You rubbed the lamp! You woke me up! You brought me out here! You’re getting your three wishes! Get your asses on that CARPET!”

“What are you even…?” Roman starts whispering as Virgil smirks and puts his hands in the air. 

“Getting us out of here,” he replies, he and Roman sitting on the carpet. He can't help the sense of pride he feels. His plan, though manipulative, worked and Logan…he’ll get to see him soon.


	10. Deontae's Desires

Patton closes the door to Logan’s room, a large sigh echoing from his chest. He doesn’t know how to help Logan. He’s never seen him so distraught before and just because he can relate to his son doesn’t mean he can make it better. No matter how desperately he tries.

“The prince still moping around, I presume?”

Patton turns to see Deontae casually walking towards him, the clanking from his cane louder than his voice. It’s odd that he’s in this wing of the castle considering his room and office space are on the other side of the castle. Not to mention the time. It’s nearly midnight and the only reason Patton’s up is because he fell asleep with Logan and just woke up. Patton shakes his head. He needs to focus on what really matters not why his royal advisor is walking around the castle which he has every right to. He supposes it’s all the emotional turmoil he’s been under lately. It’s definitely not Deontae’s fault, as much as Logan believes otherwise. “Well, he’s lost a very close friend, his only close friend. I don’t know I’d call it moping. He’s really devastated.”

“King Patton, please,” Deontae sighs stopping in front of the shorter man, “Losing people is part of life. Logan needs to learn that just because he is a prince does not make him immune to life’s challenges.”

Patton’s brows furrow, his arms crossing defensively in front of his chest. “I don’t think Lolo ever thought he was exempt to life’s challenges. His mother…”

“Sire, you spent his entire life coddling him. He knows that no matter what terrible thing may happen to other people his father will ensure it doesn’t happen to him,” Deontae retorts motioning towards Logan’s shut door, “Two innocent men lost their lives because he decided to run away like a child! He couldn’t handle his responsibilities and instead of reprimanding him or giving him any sort of consequence, you let him believe it’s my fault they’re dead.”

“Deontae, that’s qu—”

“I have always supported you in your rearing of that child. But we are now coming to a point where he’s negatively impacting others,” Deontae continues placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder and moving his cane closer, “The deadline is tomorrow. I will wed him and groom him into a prince who thinks before he acts. A prince who thinks of others. A prince who won’t spend hours holed up in a library but rather out with his husband, serving him. A fine prince this kingdom deserves.”

Patton shakes his head and moves away from Deontae’s hold. He understands tempers are high at the moment and he knows Deontae’s feeling bad about the execution orders, but he’s not fond of the insinuation that Logan isn’t good enough. “He already is a fine prince,” Patton defends, “I know I made him naïve. Any flaw you find in him is definitely my fault as his father but I do know one thing.” Patton can’t deny part of him is concerned about Deontae’s thoughts. He wants to groom Logan? He wants him to serve him? That’s not love at all, that’s not even looking out for Logan’s best interest. Logan doesn’t need to be changed. He’s kind, smart, helpful. He does think of others and their needs but sometimes lacks the emotional capacity to fully empathize but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t try. And books calm him. They slow his relentless mind. How could Deontae think these were negatives, things that needed his fixings? How could he not know Logan better after being with him his whole life? Patton can’t agree to their union any longer. It never truly sat right with him in the beginning and after all of this, he just can’t allow Logan’s life to be changed so drastically. “Logan won’t be marrying anyone right now. He’s too overwhelmed to have that big of a life change.” Patton pats Deontae on the shoulder once and walks away.

Deontae groans once Patton is out of earshot. This definitely didn’t go as he’d planned. First, he lost the damn magic lamp. Now, he may’ve messed up his only actual chance at convincing the idiotic king to allow him to wed his son. Though he knows better than to list Logan’s faults to Patton. He looks at the closed doors, pausing for a moment before pushing them and walking into Logan’s room.

Predictably, the lights are off the cloudy night sky offering very little light. However, he can clearly see Logan’s in his bed. Deontae lifts his cane off the ground, making sure to keep his footfalls silent. He walks to Logan’s bedside, relieved the prince is completely asleep.

Deontae brings his hand to Logan’s cheek stroking it gently before tracing his lips. He knew the instant he found out the Queen was pregnant, that Logan would be attractive. She was the most beautiful woman Deontae’d ever seen, it only made sense Logan would be as well. He moves his fingertips from Logan’s mouth, it taking everything in his power not to push lips against his, down his chest placing his hand flat against the pajama covered skin. Deontae’s mind is instantly clouded with want. Logan might not want him, but that didn’t matter. With his cane and another day or so, he could convince Patton to let them wed. It’s not like Logan’s been accepting of any suitors anyway. Then, Deontae could work on grooming Logan into the perfect husband.

Unable to stop himself, he leans closer to Logan’s face, their lips brushing ever so gently. “Soon, you will be mine.”


	11. Roman's Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have been super inspired this week and posted so many chapters LOL! Thank you so so so so incredibly much for all the time you take to read, leave kudos, and especially leave comments! You don't have to and it means so much to get to talk to you guys :) I hope you enjoy all the chapters! As always, any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥

“I can’t believe you did it!” Roman says excitedly as he looks around the secluded forest they arrived in. It’s gorgeous with dark green trees and a babbling brook. Thomas had used some pretty impressive magic to get them out of that cave and through the miles of forest to an area Roman hopes is close to the castle. He even showed them cool things along the way, Roman gushing over everything. 

“Of course I did it! I’m a genie!” Thomas replies proudly, puffing out his chest as the carpet falls to the ground, tired from the hours of flying.

“Is this in the kingdom?” Virgil asks trying to look for any landmark he may know, “I have to get back to the palace.” He can’t shake this feeling that something’s wrong, that Logan needs him. “Logan…”

Thomas looks away from Roman to Virgil who’s pacing back and forth, checking out various trees and rocks. Virgil’s definitely more anxious than Roman, but he recognizes the name. Virgil had mentioned a Logan about 15 million times during the carpet ride and seeing as they were taking a reprieve and Thomas didn’t really have any more things to show them without breaking the genie rules, he figures he should ask. “Who’s Logan?”

“He’s m—”

“The hottest prince ever,” Roman boasts leaning against a tree near Thomas and Carpet, “My soon to be husband that Sir Mopes a Lot is into.”

Virgil shakes his head before looking from a row of trees to Thomas whose eyes widen in excitement. “It doesn’t matter. Neither of us stand a chance. Law is that Logan can only be with a prince. But he’s my best friend and he…he only had 2 days before he was going to be forced into a marriage with the King’s advisor who’s a real snake,” Virgil explains his concerns pouring out of him. He doesn’t know how much time Logan has left or if they’re already married, but he has to hope they aren’t. “Can you get me to the Kingdom, please? I have to see him.”

“He’s very important to you, isn’t he?” Thomas asks seeing the distress in Virgil’s pale face. Come to think of it, during the entire flight and after all the magical prowess he show cased, Virgil always seemed distracted. Was it all because of this prince? How bad could his situation be? Roman didn’t seem the least bit worried. Perhaps, he didn’t know all the details Virgil did?

“Yes, please, can you get us back?” Virgil reiterates as Thomas shakes his head sadly.

“You didn’t rub the lamp, Roman did,” Thomas replies, “And that cheeky stuff you pulled in the cave, won’t work out here. I’m not allowed to do magic without someone wishing it.”

Virgil looks at Roman, “You have to get us back there. Logan…”

Roman looks between the two of them. It would be completely boring and wasteful to wish to go back to the castle. He’s sure Carpet can get them there, he just needs a break. Plus Virgil’s right. Neither one of them can marry Logan as is and seeing that Roman wants to be royalty, he takes a second and thinks of a better plan. “You said it yourself, neither one of us can be with him. If we go back now, how’s that going to stop him from marrying that advisor?” Roman asks but not giving Virgil a chance to answer, “But, if I wish us to be princes then we could go back and fight for his love! I’ll ultimately win but I never turn down a good competition!”

Virgil can’t believe this is happening. How stupid does Roman think Logan is? “It doesn’t matter what we wear! Logan will know me no matter what. He’s the smartest person around. Besides, I don’t want to lie to him. I don’t want to compete for him, he’s not a prize to be won. He’s a person, a really good person who’s being forced into a shitty situation. I just…I want to make sure he’s ok.”

Roman rolls his eyes. He gets that Logan’s being picky about who he marries, but Virgil’s acting like it’s all life or death. How bad could the advisor be if the King trusted him all this time? Roman looks at Thomas, “What if I use one wish to make us princes and one wish to make sure the prince doesn’t notice us, right away anyway. Is that possible?”

“Wait, no! I just said I don’t wan—”

“Absolutely! Get ready gentlemen, I’m going to make you the best princes around!”


	12. Do I Know You?

Logan sits on the ground in front of the large fountain in the palace courtyard. It’s been days since Virgil and Roman’s murders and he can’t seem to do anything. His brain feels as it’s been turned off. He can’t read anymore, unable to focus on the words, his mind always returning to his lost friends. He’d much rather stay in bed, but his father forced him to come out today, claiming the sun would make him feel better. Logan knows the only thing that would ease the pain from his chest would be the return of Virgil and Roman, but that is improbable.

Logan runs his fingers through the bubbling blue water. He lays his head on his left arm which is draped over the side, his right hand dipped in the cool water. His heart aches so immensely. He’s not sure how it all went so badly so fast. The suitors over the last day and a half were worse than before and Logan wishes it would stop. He wishes that stupid rule would be terminated—not that it would matter because the persons he would’ve considered were already gone—but his father’s so adamant.

He watches as the fish scatter every time he moves his fingers and wonders if they feel as confined as he does. Stuck swimming in the same fountain, in the same pattern. They live their whole lives in the here never getting to experience the ocean they should be in.

“Prince Logan?”

Logan recognizes the voice. But it can’t be. He sits up quickly and looks towards the palace. Instead of the man he hopes it to be, it’s another suitor. He sighs and pushes himself up, walking to the prince. He’s a nicely dressed man in black outfit with purple and gold accents. The hat with the purple feather is a little much but he supposes it’s all about peacocking. Once he’s closer to the man, he sees familiar dark eyes and shaggy purple hair. He arches his eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

The prince grabs Logan’s forearm and yanks him further away from castle, near the tree he and Virgil had used to climb over the walls. Logan rips his arm away from the other prince. “Who do you think…?”

“It’s me, Virgil,” Virgil whispers lifting his hat for only a moment before putting it back on. He knows he promised Roman he wouldn’t blow it but he can’t lie. Not after seeing how sad Logan was when he first walked out. How could he try to win his heart after seeing it so broken? How could they start a relationship on a lie? Virgil knows there’s some sort of charm on them, it had been Roman’s second wish, but he can see the instant recognition on Logan’s face.

“V-virgil?” Logan mutters, his brain unable to believe what his eyes are seeing. His heart doesn’t care though. His best friend is alive. Logan’s body moves, pulling Virgil into a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder. “Virgil.”

Virgil hugs Logan back, a calmness he hadn’t felt in days, washing over him. Logan is ok, not married and ok…Virgil can’t believe their luck.

“I do not understand,” Logan whispers, refusing to let go, his grip getting tighter “Deontae said you were beheaded. That I had killed you…”

“That fucker. I don’t know why he told you that. Some old guy busted me and Roman out, we’re both ok,” Virgil replies, feeling wetness pool on his shoulder and the trembling against him. Virgil’s heart aches knowing how his friend suffered because of that asshole. “Hey, L, it’s…”

“I-I should have l-listened to you, Virgil,” Logan cries, “I w-want to e-extend my s-sincerest apology.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m ok,” Virgil offers hoping it’ll soothe Logan. He never realized how in sync he was to his friend until this moment. He could practically feel Logan’s heartache for the days they’d been separated and it makes Virgil just want to take it all away. Logan doesn’t deserve to hurt, not ever. “I’m sure this is all Deontae’s fault, I just can’t prove it yet. You’re not married to him, are you?”

Logan shakes his head. “F-father wanted to give me m-more time.”

Virgil releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He pushes one hand from Logan’s back to his hair, practically cradling the back of his head. He’s so glad Logan’s ok and unmarried. That means he still has a chance at freedom and true love. Virgil doesn’t care if he chooses love with Roman or with him, he just wants Logan to be happy. They pull apart Virgil smiling softly. “Guess my death was good for something.”

“Do not joke like that,” Logan retorts lifting his glasses and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “Living without you was torturous. I did not and do not want to ever go through something so painful.”

Virgil’s heart pangs with Logan’s admission. Does that mean he feels more than friendship towards him? He watches as Logan continues to wipe his eyes then slowly fixes his glasses. Maybe he could be a little more forthcoming with his own feelings. “I missed you, L. Even if it was only days it felt like…”

“Perpetuity,” Logan adds, a slight nod of his head, “I felt it also. It was as if my brain knew it had only been 97 hours and 12 minutes but my heart believed otherwise. My father said that is what happens when someone you love dies…but you did not die.  Where have you been? Why did you not reveal yourself to me sooner?”

“It’s kinda an unbelievable story,” Virgil offers with a small shrug, “How much time do you have?”

Logan crosses his arms in front of his chest, quirking an eyebrow in interest. “I will always give you as much time as you require and I wish to spend as much time with you as possible,” Logan says slightly embarrassed at all his emotional outbursts he’s had in front of Virgil. After being without him, thinking he’d never see him again, that he’d killed him, Logan can’t help his high emotions. He doesn’t really know how to control them.

Patton walks out of the castle over to the fountain where Logan had been. “Lolo?” He looks around, noticing his son isn’t there before locating him by a tree at the edge of the large courtyard. “Oh, oh there you two are! Why are you all the way over there?” Patton calls as he jogs over to them, “I see you’ve met Prince Victor!”

Logan looks at Virgil. “Prince Victor?”

It’s clear Logan doesn’t understand why his father doesn’t recognize Virgil and Virgil didn’t have time to explain before they were interrupted. He has to act quick before Logan’s tongue screws everything up. “We’ve been having a most amazing conversation, King Patton, thank you again for allowing me to meet your son.” Virgil bows slightly, quickly, before looking at Logan who’s even more confused than before.

Patton claps his hands together. “You might be my favorite,” he chuckles looking back at Logan who’s mouth is agape. He taps his son’s chin twice, Logan instantly closing his mouth, “But it seems another suitor has arrived! He has a magic carpet, Lolo, I just rode on it!”

“A magic carpet?” Logan asks, Patton’s head bouncing like a bobblehead.

“Yes, it was so fun!” Patton smiles at Virgil. “You understand, Prince Victor? I know I promised you could have uninterrupted time with Logan but Prince Amor said he only had a little bit of time before he has to leave.”

Amor? That is what Roman chose as his prince name?  He nods, though he’s annoyed his time is so drastically cut short. “Of course, may I come back later tonight?”  
Logan doesn’t want Virgil to leave. He grabs his hand. “Father, I’d rather…”

“Ah! Is that the handsome Prince Logan?!”

Logan looks past his father to see another prince walking his way. His outfit is very similar to Virgil’s, though it consists of a royal white top with much more gold accents everywhere not to mention the large gold shoulders, a red sash across his chest, white pants and black boots that look very similar to horse riding boots. When he comes closer, Logan releases Virgil’s hand. He pushes past his father and hugs the prince tightly. “Roman…”

Roman’s surprised Logan’s able to see who he is. He’d have to talk to Thomas about this. When he said he wanted Logan to be able to see them eventually, he didn’t mean 30 seconds into revealing himself. “N-no, not Roman,” Roman says glaring for a moment at Virgil who shrugs from behind the King. Roman doesn’t hug Logan back, not wanting to blow his cover. “It’s Prince Amor and boy, you certainly are friendly…”

Logan pulls back, confusion on his face. Why are he and Virgil pretending to be princes? Why can’t his father tell that Virgil is Virgil? “Prince Amor?”

“You’ll have to excuse him,” Patton says quickly moving next to Logan. He knew the young man’s name his son had called and he needed to explain. “He lost two very dear friends a couple days ago and has been struggling to accept their deaths. Yesterday and today have been the first two days Lolo’s been able to be his wonderful self.”

“Oh?” Roman asks, feeling slightly bad. Had he already ensnared the prince for him to feel his loss so heavily? He looks at Logan who’s avoiding eye contact. “I am sorry for your loss, Prince Logan.”

Logan nods once, feeling his dad’s hand slip over his.

“You ok, Lolo?”

“I am fine, thank you father,” Logan replies. He’s beyond confused and the only way he’s going to get any information is if his father’s not here. For some reason, they’re hiding from him. “Can you give me a moment with my suitors?”

“Yeah, of course,” Patton says, squeezing Logan’s hand in a small display of support. He then dismisses himself from the three of them. He likes the new potential suitors. Prince Victor is subdued, but very kind whereas Prince Amor is so loud and fun. Patton hopes whatever Logan wants to discuss with them privately, it’s all for the best.

Logan waits until his father disappears completely before looking back at Roman. “I know who you are. Why are you lying?”

Roman chuckles nervously. “Well, see, it’s really quite a story. A story, I promise is true, even though it sounds like something I’ve made up.”

Again, Logan crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Try me.”

Roman explains, in great theatrical detail, everything that has happened to him and Virgil since they were arrested. He tells him about the old man, the long hike into the mountains, the ominous cave that ended up being filled with treasures and a magical lamp, the touching of the forbidden jewels that led to the cave in. He even acts certain scenes out. Logan watches patiently, Virgil noticing how his friend really just wants the facts. Black and white, not all the grey fluff Roman is giving.

“I’ve got the genie,” Virgil says taking his hat off completely to show Logan the lamp inside, “Roman’s only got one wish left.”

“And as much as I’d like to use it to make you fall in love with me,” Roman interjects, “I cannot. He’s got rules or something.”

“No to mention that would be morally wrong and creepy,” Virgil spits at him before looking back at Logan, “We know you’re not allowed to marry anyone that’s not a royal, so this is Roman’s solution.” Virgil rolls his eyes. “And as dramatic as it all is, and as much as I’d rather not admit it, it’s a good plan for now.”

Roman scoffs in offense. “Of course, it’s a good plan. Now, Virgil mentioned you having a time limit, yes?” Roman buts in, Logan nodding before continuing. “Then, choose the prince of your dreams—who we all know is me—and we shall marry at once!”

“Jeez, Presto Prince, back off. He just learned we’re not dead and have a genie,” Virgil counters, “Look, L, we’ll leave and give you some time.”

Logan looks at him and he bites his bottom lip. He is struggling to understand it all, he really is, but he’d been without them for what felt like eternity. He’s not entirely sure he wants them to leave.

“It’s a lot, I know. We just wanted to give you a chance at making your own choice…” Virgil says biting the inside of his mouth. He can practically hear the wheels spinning in Logan’s head and he just wants to sit and talk it through with him like they always do. Virgil will even try to be impartial for him, even if he wants so desperately for Logan to return his feelings and pick him over Roman.

“Which is me so I cannot understand why we are still—”

“He doesn’t have to choose right this second. L, I honestly just want you to be happy and marry for love like you said you wanted…” Logan finally looks at him and Virgil sees the confusion swirling in his blue eyes. Emotions are always a struggle for his friend. “Even if it’s Roman, that’s ok, just as long as it’s not Deontae.” He doesn’t want to make Logan’s choices for him. He wants him to be free and happy…but he wants it to be with him.

“Right, what he said,” Roman chimes, “That guy’s super creepy. But I used my wishes for you, Prince, so that should say how much I think we’d be good together.”

Logan looks between them before settling back on Roman. “You could have wished for anything and you chose to be royalty for me?”

“Of course. We had quite a magical day together and that kiss left a remarkable impression,” Roman offers stepping closer, “I figured I should give it—well, us—another chance. Was I wrong?”

Logan’s honestly still overwhelmed with everything but looking into Roman’s eyes, hearing his rather poetic words, it’s enough of a wanted distraction. “No, I would like to have you as a potential suitor,” Logan says making Roman beam.

“Say, I know we’re supposed to leave so you can process all this, but I’ve got a better idea. You told me you wanted to see the world, what if I could do that for you?” Roman asks grabbing both Logan’s hands.

“I do not think that is possible,” Logan replies logic seeping through his clearly enamored feelings, “My father…”

“What if I convince your dad to let me take you on a magic carpet ride?” Roman moves one hand to Logan’s hair, fixing it gently. “Let me take away the pain you’ve been feeling over my ‘loss’.”

Virgil wants Logan to say no. He wants Roman to stop being so damn charming but he knows that’s selfish. Logan’s into Roman. Virgil sees the slight blush on his cheeks, the dilation of his pupils, his body language says it all. Logan looks back at him and Virgil’s knows he’s looking for his approval. He should say no. He should tell him this was supposed to be _their_ time together. That Roman had intruded on _their_ time even though he promised he wouldn’t. He should tell him that he loves him, more than Roman does, more than anyone does, and that he was so stupid for never telling him, for letting it get this far. But, as much as he wants to, Virgil won’t stand in their way. He forces a small smile to his face. “It is a fun way to travel. You should go. We can…I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	13. Virgil's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You're all seriously amazing. Major shout outs to Jay, mickers2001, HappiHolli, bisexualelephants, Emery, Pippippippin and everyone else who's leaving kudos and commenting! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and leaving any sort of feedback on this super long story. Words can't describe how motivating it is to know your thoughts/feelings! It's a work in progress and I definitely take any suggestions into consideration when writing! Ok, I'll stop now LOL. Enjoy this latest chapter ♥♥

Virgil walks dejectedly out of the palace, glancing up to see the carpet taking off. The king promised he could come back tomorrow and he’s grateful for that. He just hopes tomorrow’s not too late. He continues to walk through the town, until he’s back at the forest Roman took them to. He walks all the way to the stupid singing rock—or whatever Roman calls it—before looking around, seeing no one, and pulling the lamp from his hat. He rubs it gently, the lamp trembling and Thomas appearing next to him.

“Why hello Prince Victor,” he chuckles, “I see you’re solo. Losing to Roman already?”

Virgil winces at the joke. “Maybe…I don’t…I mean, I don’t care if Logan falls in love with him. Roman’s nice and our age and he’d make a good king. He’d force Logan out of his comfort zone which would be good for him.” He’s lying so bad it hurts his stomach. But maybe if he continues to say it, to force himself to think it, he can will it to be true.

Thomas puts his arm around Virgil in a sign of support.  He likes Roman and Virgil a lot.  They're the kindest humans he's ever had the opportunity to meet.  After all, he's never met someone who promised to set him free as their third wish and even though Roman's not done it yet, he feels like he owes him to help with this whole prince thing.  That being said, Thomas can't let Virgil give up without even trying. “Sounds to me like you do care."

"No, I just want him to be happy."

"With you."

Virgil sighs.  Of course with him, but doesn't it make him a bad friend to admit it?  If Roman gives Logan joy, how could Virgil actively root against him?  "With anyone who makes him happy."

Thomas' eyes thin.  He knows Virgil's lying but it's obvious directly asking about it isn't working.  He pulls his arm back, and stands in front of Virgil.  "I'm not here to judge you or Roman or even the prince.  Been around too many people to even try.  I won't think any less of you if you tell me the truth."

"The truth is selfish."

Thomas 'hmmms' softly watching as Virgil slumps slightly, his face down turned.  "Honestly, most love is selfish.  I mean you want that person's time, energy, companionship...love.  Doesn't mean it's wrong or bad.  Just means together you're both better."

Virgil bites his bottom lip.  How can he be a best friend for Logan and encourage him to find his own happiness if he wants him all to himself?  "I don't know, Thomas.  It's...complicated."

"I think you're making it harder than it has to be.  I mean look at Roman.  I'm pretty sure he's not even 100% sure he likes the prince but off he goes trying to see if it works," Thomas offers bending slightly to be eye level with the mock prince, "How can you not even want to try?  How do you even know the prince wants what Roman's offering?"

"I don't but why wouldn't he?  Roman's annoying as all hell but he's fun and exciting.  Not to mention, he's disgustingly handsome," Virgil counters looking Thomas in the eyes, "Of course Logan's gonna want that."

"Well, far be it of me to pretend I know what your prince is thinking but you're fun!"  Virgil glares at him and Thomas laughs.  "Come on, you convincing Roman there was a snake under his bedding was hilarious!  Or how about when you had him doing that weird dance to keep bears away?"

Virgil smirks.  "He's really an easy mark.  But Logan's not gonna find that shit funny...especially if he ends up with him."  Virgil shakes his head.  Messing with Roman makes his heart ache less.  It distracts him from Logan, gives him reasons to think Roman isn't as perfect as he presents himself to Logan to be. 

Thomas moves back to sit next to Virgil.  He's going to change tactics.  He needs Virgil to recognize that he offers so much and that the prince would be just as lucky to have him as he is to have Roman.  "What would you wish for, if you'd rubbed the lamp of course."

Virgil looks at Thomas.  He's not sure why they changed subjects but he's kind of relieved.  He doesn't want to think about how selfish he is.  "And I can't say your freedom?  Being a servant sucks..."

"Besides that.  What would you wish for for you?"

"I guess I'd wish for the King to not be so scared for L so they could explore the kingdom together," Virgil replies looking down at his hands as they pick at his pant leg, "There's no one Logan loves more than his dad, and the King's a really fun guy.  I think if he just explored with Logan they'd be even closer."  Virgil can practically see the two of them walking through the busy market, the King undoubtedly talking to everyone, Logan using it to learn as much as he could about everyone before insisting they go to the bookstore.  "He's always wanted to go to the bookstore.  The King would always send me to buy him books there and whenever I came back all Logan wanted to do was talk about what it was like."  Virgil smiles softly.  Logan would always thank him over and over for the books then drag him to their spot in the library.  Virgil can almost feel the warmth of the sunlight through the large window hitting their backs as Logan would quiz him about the store.  What it looked like, what it sounded like.  Virgil shakes his head and looks back at Thomas.  "Logan's got more books than any one person should have, I mean like an entire library but he just wants to go to that bookstore even though it's no where near as impressive as what he's got."

"Seems you know him pretty well," Thomas offers, his heart definitely melting listening to Virgil gush. He's not going to make mention that Virgil—hypothetically—could've used his wish on himself and instead used it on the king and prince and then didn't even include himself in the reasoning.  If that's not true love, Thomas doesn't know what is.

"He's my everyth—friend.  He's my friend.  Of course I know him," Virgil says Thomas groaning and shaking his head.

"Denial is a river in Egypt.  It shouldn't be the place you live.  C'mon, Virge, you love the prince, don't you?  And I'm not talking in lust.  I mean real heart stop, brain malfunctions, all encompassing love."

Virgil sighs but nods reluctantly.  Thomas isn't going to say anything to Logan and Virgil just wants to admit it out loud to someone.  “For as long as I can remember.”

Thomas’s face softens as he watches the Virgil get lost in his thoughts. Virgil isn’t too hard to read in this moment or any moments when it comes to talking about the prince. Thomas has been around for centuries, has seen people in lust and people in love. He can tell Virgil is in love. The kind of love that’s overwhelming and scary at first but the one that pays off with the greatest amounts of joy that lasts a lifetime. If the prince has even a fraction of the brain Virgil boasts he has, he should be able to figure out Virgil’s deep feelings.  “It makes your everything hurt knowing he’s out there with Roman. Even if you agree Roman’s a good guy, doesn’t it?” Thomas surmises earning another nod from Virgil, “Well then you need fight for him.”

“I don’t know,” Virgil whispers, “Roman’s taking him on a carpet ride to see the world. It’s something Logan’s always wanted…to see the world not the magic carpet thing. I mean I didn’t even know magic carpets and genies were real until I met you guys and I can say with certainty Logan didn’t either.” Virgil catches himself nervous rambling. He clears his throat and looks back at Thomas. “Anyway, I can’t top that.”

“But that may be the key! I haven’t met your prince but I don’t think one magic carpet ride is going to sway his romantic feelings,” Thomas offers bumping him on the shoulder, “It’ll impress the pants off him, I’m sure. But that doesn’t mean you can’t do something equally impressive. I may not be able to help you magically, but I can give you advice! I’ve been around centuries, seen all different kinds of love!” Thomas conjures red and pink hearts to float around them. “You’ve got it bad and I know if we put our heads together we can come up with something that’ll knock the socks off that prince of yours!”


	14. A Magic Carpet Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the Roman/Logan date! While I've loved every minute of writing the whole story and have LOVED the feedback, I'm definitely excited to see how you guys respond to this! Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting ♥ I definitely think the next chapter will be up soon!

Roman and Logan fly up high into the atmosphere, clouds bustling around them. Logan can’t keep the smile from his face. He’s always wanted to see the world, see everything past the palace walls and Roman is showing him so much. They buzz through abandoned streets and over lush forests, up into the puffy white clouds, down over the moonlit ocean. They fly through various countries until the stars litter the skies, Carpet finding a most romantic garden to end in.  Roman reaches over the side as they pass over the small pong and yanks a flower off a tree to hand to Logan.

“A flower?” Logan asks taking it from Roman’s outstretched hands.

“Is it too girly?”

Logan shakes his head bringing the flower to his nose. It’s a white flower he’s never seen before and it smells wonderfully fresh. “Thank you,” he whispers bringing it to his lap.

The ever-changing view is amazing but Roman can’t keep his eyes off Logan. He’s in complete wonderment, his beautiful blue eyes taking in everything they pass. Any beauty the landscape may have pales in comparison to the prince.

“This is…I have never experienced anything like this.” He beams at Roman who smiles back as the carpet slows and bends to provide stairs to the closest rooftop. Roman walks down them first before offering his hand to Logan, who takes it and follows him. They sit on the rooftop; Carpet swooping down to Roman’s right side and resting, it's tassels swinging. Logan scoots closer to Roman placing his head on his shoulder. Roman gladly resituating to put his head against his.

“I am most flattered at your offer to take me on such an experience,” Logan says looking down at the flower in his hand.  He's so glad Roman is alive and that they have this chance.

“I’m flattered you agreed to go,” Roman replies putting his arm around Logan’s back, “I—uh—I’m sorry for not hugging you in front of your dad. I just didn’t want to blow our cover.”

Logan nods. “I understand, your apology is superfluous.”

“Super—what?”

“Superfluous.”

“Are you calling my apology stupid?”

Logan instantly lifts his head. Perhaps, he had used the wrong tone of voice. His father always said to say things nicely and people would respond better. But he didn’t think he’d said it meanly or anything to make Roman think he thought negatively. “No, it means unnecessary. I…”

“Oh well. Never mind then,” Roman force laughs, guiding Logan’s head back to his shoulder. They’ve been having such a great time, though mostly wordless, but Roman is determined to keep it that way. He just hopes Logan will forgive his rush to judgement.  They sit in silence for a couple minutes, Logan trying to understand everything that is happening, Roman unwilling to let this small misunderstanding tarnish their evening.  "So, when we're together—because we both know we will be—what do you think our first adventure should be?"

"I am not sure I can handle much more adventure," Logan replies a little concerned with his word choices.  He doesn't want to accidentally offend Roman again.  Logan knows he’s not the best when it comes to feelings and especially others’ feelings. He’ll undoubtedly say something that Roman could misconstrue, he knows his limits.  He’s done it with his father and Virgil before. But they know him, they understand. Roman…will he understand? 

Logan’s so confused because he enjoyed the carpet ride with Roman but talking to him is proving to be a challenge.  Is this a result of his emotions clouding his logic?  He takes a breath.  He's probably overthinking and should just answer Roman's question.  He thinks about it for a moment before smiling.  He knows exactly what he wants his next adventure to be, he just hopes Roman's receptive of it.  "As magnificent as this has all been, I would like to experience our kingdom and it's people."  He'd been separated from them for so long, Logan just wants to learn everything he can about them.  By knowing the kingdom and it's people, he could be a better monarch and make it a better place to live.  Logan's mind drifts to the market, the shops, the people.  They were all so fascinating and he just wants more time with them.  "I have only seen very little of it."  Logan looks at Roman, watching as his face falls and he rolls his eyes slightly.

"The kingdom!  Come on, Prince!  That's so boring!" Roman says standing abruptly.  There's no way he's going to have their first adventure be the kingdom!  He's going to make things a little more theatrical to prove his point.  Standing on the roof proves to be slightly difficult, the angular decline making his balance a little off but he ignores it as best as he can.  He extends his arms outwards motioning around them.  "With the genie and the carpet the world is our oyster!  I've lived on the streets of our kingdom for my whole life.  It's not that interesting."  Roman turns around to look at the view surrounding them.  "Look at the world, Prince!  How can you not want to experience it?!"

Logan doesn't want to disappoint Roman.  But there's a part of the kingdom he's been so anxious to see.  "It is not that I do not wish to experience it, it just seems rather unattainable as a first adventure.  I understand you have experienced our kingdom but there is a bookstore in town.  I have always dreamed of going to it, to see the books and purchase one or m—"

"A bookstore?" Roman asks incredulously turning back to look at Logan who's still sitting in the same spot.  Going to the bookstore sounds like the world's most boring date and there's no way Roman's going to win the Prince's heart by taking him book shopping.  He moves back next to Logan and drops heavily into a seated position.  "Jeez, Prince, you sure are shortsighted.  The world is open to you, and you want to go to a bookstore."

Logan doesn't say anything.  He's not quite sure what to say anyway.  His eyes look from Roman beside him to the flower in his hands.  It had been so beautiful at first, so magnificent.  But now, it’s petals are starting to wilt.  He traces them gently, one coming off in his hands.  He can’t help but wonder if he and Roman are like this flower.  The day they met, everything seemed so perfect.  But after more time together, Logan's seeing the wilting of their attraction.  The misalignment of their thoughts and ideas.  How could their first moments together and this amazing carpet ride, not feel as amazing as Logan thought they did? 

Logan hears Roman let out a soft sigh and doesn’t understand why he's so disappointed in Logan's desire to go to the bookstore.  Granted, he's never been in one but bookstores have to be exciting.  They are filled with books and books are avenues to various worlds and galaxies that no carpet or genie could ever take them to.  How can Roman not see that? Didn't he know of the power of the quiet calm reading with a loved one gives off?  Logan remembers being a small child and his father pulling him into the library to read to him, to calm him.  He remembers Virgil doing it as they got older.  Words, books, that special place in the library, doesn't Roman want their comfort?

"Where would you go on our first adventure?" Logan asks, hoping to understand Roman a little better.

"Hmmm, well, that's a tough one.  But probably someplace with tons of castles, filled with beautiful things and beautiful people!" Roman looks at Logan, "Like you."  He winks as seductively as he can manage before continuing.  "Then we'd have a MASSIVE party and dance and schmooze with only the royalist of the royals."

Logan nods, not trusting his mouth to say something kind.  He hates schmoozing with royalty and the rich and has found—Virgil and Roman aside—that the most beautiful people are the worst.  They are stupid and vain, selfish and unforgiving.  How could Roman want to associate with them?  Didn't Roman want to learn about the people?  The countries?  Logan sighs.  How can the two of them be so vastly different?  Does the outcome of this conversation mean there is very little they actually have in common to converse about?  Logan enjoys being with Roman.  He's fun and passionate and he's an amazing kisser.  Logan thinks back to their kiss, his lips tingling.  He remembers how everything seemed to stop in that moment, how he wanted noting more than to kiss Roman longer.  In fact, he wouldn't mind kissing Roman for hours now even though they're not seeming to truly connect through conversation...which confuses him.  How can he want to kiss Roman but not want to engage him in conversation?  Words, thoughts, facts…they are Logan’s favorite things. He takes great joy in sharing them with his father, with Virgil. If he is to be in a relationship with Roman, how can he not want to share his favorite things with him?

He looks over at Roman who's staring off into the distance.  Does Roman feel their disconnect as well?  Is he as concerned?  Perhaps, Roman can explain his opinions on them and then Logan could deduce what is happening. “Roman…why are you so interested in marrying me?”

Roman doesn’t say anything at first. He knows the answer the prince wants but knows he can’t give it. He picks at his princely pants and takes a deep breath. His brain struggling to come up with an answer. Silently, he watches as the trees sway in the light night breeze, the cool air bending some plants in the plush green grass that encircles the sparkling pool of water twinkling under the moonlight. It’s all so magically beautiful. He really owes Carpet one for finding this place especially as the fireworks start erupting casting them in a colorful radiance.

“You can be truthful,” Logan adds his attention turned back to the flower, his face outlined by the glowing fireworks, “I am not fond of falsehoods.”

Roman sighs. Well, the truth it is. “You are insanely attractive and insanely rich. Not to mention, you are in need of saving. Since I’m now a prince, I can do that. We all know princes save princes. Oh, and also you live in the palace!! Do you know what kind of upgrade that would be?” Roman offers watching the Prince's face closely, “If I marry you, I’d get to be king and that’s way better than being a street rat.”

Logan nods. He’s not entirely sure what he was expecting the answer to be but it isn’t this. In fact, it makes his stomach drop a little. Had his feelings been misplaced? Roman, just like many of his other suitors, is more interested in being King, in the lifestyle, than with him as a person.

Roman feels the change in atmosphere and instantly tries to make it better.  He likes the prince, he does.  But they’ve only known each other for a total of 2 days and after hearing how book dependent he is, Roman's not 100% they're the best match.  Roman would rather eat dirt than read a book!  That being said, he doesn’t want to lose his chance at living in the palace.  And little white lies never hurt anyone.  He grabs Logan's right hand, the prince bringing his attention back to him.  He smiles softly.  “We would make a spectacular royal couple and I’m sure we could learn to love each other.”


	15. The Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer than I anticipated! Thanks so much for the continued support, kudos and comments! We're nearing the end of this story!

The next day, Virgil convinces Roman to give him an uninterrupted fair shot with Logan.  Which he does, but spends the morning bragging how well his date went, how head over heels 'the prince' was.  Virgil tried ignoring it for the most part.  After all, how well could it have gone if Roman is still calling Logan 'the prince'?  Virgil wants to set himself apart from all the other suitors and decides to not flaunt anything.  Thomas had suggested he just be himself, follow what his instincts were telling him about Logan, and reminded him that he definitely had the upper hand in the attempt to win Logan's heart.  Virgil doesn’t go to the palace with Carpet, just Thomas in case he needs a little pep talk. He asks King Patton if Logan can leave, just to walk to the local book store. He agrees and they’re off, Logan beyond excited despite the carpet ride the night before.

“I have never seen the inside of the bookstore,” Logan says as they walk through the tiny town where they first met Roman. It’s as busy as it was then, people and families all around. They’re unfazed by the two of them, Virgil insisting they dress down to blend in. “I had hoped to see it during our last venture but Roman had other ideas.” Logan looks at his friend and smiles. “I am most grateful to have the opportunity to experience it with you.” Virgil’s face lights up a healthy shade of red and Logan can’t help but find it incredibly endearing. Perhaps Virgil did harbor feelings for him, even though he constantly said he didn’t. Logan shakes his head. That is preposterous. If Virgil shares his feelings, he would’ve admitted them when Logan had. He wouldn’t’ve lied or let him see all those suitors.

Logan feels a slight sadness flicker inside of him. Is Virgil just doing this to give him a better option than Deontae?  Is it to 'save' him like Roman suggested?  He takes a deep breath.  He'd hoped one of them would want to be with him for him.  It seems both of them have other plans.  But, he reminds himself, Virgil’s situation is different from Roman’s. Even if Virgil doesn’t love him romantically, Logan knows he loves him as a friend. And, if that is all he wants to be, Logan will do that. He’ll do anything for Virgil. “I am most surprised father agreed to letting me out of the palace again.”

“I think it’s the whole Prince Victor persona. He really trusts him,” Virgil replies glancing over to see the warm glow of midday tracing Logan’s striking profile as they pass various shops and near the bookstore.

“I still do not understand how no one notices you, not even your mom, but I do,” Logan retorts stopping Virgil before they enter the store. “Please explain. I would like to understand.”

Virgil nods. “Yeah, course. I asked Thomas—the genie—why that was and he said it was because Roman asked for you to recognize us eventually. When I told you I was me, the wish assumed that was the time Roman meant so it pulled back for you only. I hate lying to everyone but…” Virgil takes a breath. He just has to be honest. That was what Thomas said and how bad could it be really?  Sure, Logan could laugh in his face, could profess his love for Roman, but they'd still be friends...wouldn't they?  Virgil bites his bottom lip.  Of course they'd still be friends.  They were still friends after Virgil broke up with Logan, forced him to see all those suitors.  It stands to reason that even if this admission of love tanks, they'll be ok.  “I’m glad you know it’s me, L cuz…”

Logan grabs his hand and yanks him closer the bookstore, his eyes having focused on a specific book when Virgil stopped talking. “Did you see the copy of ‘Don Quixote’ in the window? I have not been able to replace it since Deontae burned it for reading with you when you were supposed to work! Can we enter? I would like to purchase it!”

Again, Virgil nods and is slightly disappointed he didn't get to tell Logan his truth.  But he'd never seen such excitement in Logan's face before.  Logan grabs his hand and leads him to the copy of 'Don Quixote'.  Briefly, Virgil wonders if Logan feels the same about this book as Virgil does?  Does he know the significance it has for them?  Virgil goes to ask but finds the question dying in his throat.  Logan is so excited, his blue eyes glittering like sunlight reflected in the deep blue of ocean water.  It makes Virgil's heart fill.  That and the fact, that Logan holds his hand the entire time they’re in the store.  It doesn't get better than this, at least not for Virgil.

The bookstore is far from busy, many people choosing other forms of entertainment, but Logan doesn’t seem to mind. He talks for hours about the books he has read when he sees them on the shelf, or books he’d like to read and picks some that he hasn’t read to purchase. They’re older, Virgil not really getting the title before they’re hugged tightly in Logan’s right arm.  Virgil squeezes Logan's hand, though he doesn't look away from the shelf full of books.  "Is it everything you'd been hoping for?" Virgil asks, "I know you've been playing it up for years in your head.  Most things never live up to that type of hype."

Logan looks back at Virgil.  "It exceeds every expectation I had," he says releasing Virgil's hand and picking up the stack of books he'd laid on the shelf beside him, "It is truly resplendent.  There are a multitudinous amount of books I have not seen before."

Virgil smiles.  "I can tell you're feeling it.  You keep on using that large vocabulary of yours."  It's a small thing Logan does, something a casual observer wouldn't notice.  When Logan's happy, his words get longer, his sentences growing until it feels as if no one else could ever get a word in edgewise.  It bothers a lot of people, specifically other royalty who'd rather hear their own voice.  Virgil remembers one of the last suitors he met, growing impatient and getting into a verbal fight with him, telling him he was snobby and superior.  It took Virgil nearly an hour to talk it through with his friend, to reassure him that it was ok to use his extensive vocabulary and that the only thing it showed was how intelligent he was.  Virgil told him he didn't mind when Logan got overly excited.  He loved listening to Logan talk about his passions.

A blush pushes up underneath the bottom rim of Logan's glasses.  He's not sure why Virgil's comment makes him feel good but it does.  "Yes, well...this place inspires positive emotional reactions in me."  He shows Virgil the mound of books in his hands 'Don Quixote' on the top.  "I have found 8 books that I have not read before and 1 I have been trying to replace.  I would be interested in purchasing them."

"Not going to try to steal them?" Virgil teases earning a slight pout and eye roll from Logan, "Giving up your life of crime so easily?"

"You would not be mocking me had I actually lost my hand," Logan retorts.

Virgil laughs lightly before motioning towards the owner who smiles at them.  They walk over to the little old man, Logan pulling out his money and paying for all his books. Virgil asks the owner if they can stay for a little and sit at the small table at the back of the shop. The owner agrees even offering them drinks, which they politely refuse.  They sit next to each other at the tiny table, Logan’s books spread out in front of them. Virgil can’t help the love that fills him as he watches Logan look through his new books, even more excited than before. Honestly, Virgil’s comforted by the fact that he still knows what makes Logan happy, even if it isn’t as fabulous as a magic carpet ride.

“If you stare at me any longer, you will tire of my face long before I tire of yours,” Logan remarks looking up from his books.

Virgil’s face turns red and he can’t help but look down at his hands. “You noticed?”

“How could I not? You have not ceased since this morning.” Logan closes his book and watches his friend closely. His eyes thin and his brows furrow in thought.  “Are you leaving?”

“What?” Virgil snaps his face up to look at Logan, “No. Why would I leave?”

“I am unsure but you tend to watch more when you have something unpleasant to say. You are formulating your feelings into words, are you not?”

“Yeah but tha…”

“And you have undoubtedly thought this plan you and Roman have out, realizing that the genie’s magic will only work for so long before someone sees through the façade. This will result in annulment and I will be forced to marry Deontae anyway. So I thought you may be choosing this time, after spending hours listening to me, to tell me you were leaving almost as a way to soften the emotional turmoil your absence would create. Why else would you continue with the façade?”

Logan’s absolutely correct.  Virgil’s run all the scenarios he can think of in his head and none of them turn out well.  But damn it, he doesn't want to talk about all that right now.  He's been trying to get the nerve to tell Logan how he feels all day and he just can't take it anymore.  He wants—no needs—Logan to know and seeing as Logan's already suspicious he figures now's the time. “I’m in love with you, ok? I have been since we tried dating years ago.”

It's a drastic change of subject which doesn't surprise him.  Virgil tends to blurt things out all the time.  And while it seems random to most people, Logan knows it's not.  He knows Virgil's been thinking about whatever it is for a while and to him it makes sense to him to say it when he does, even if it doesn't flow with the current conversation.  Logan's learned to adapt to it.  His quick mind able to change gears to help Virgil not feel so awkward.  “But you told me you did not return my feelings,” Logan says confusedly, “Why tell falsehoods?” Virgil knows how he feels about lies.  Why would he lie to him?

“Because I thought I could just be your friend but then everything happened with Roman and Deontae, and I realized the thought of you with someone else makes me wanna puke,” Virgil says. It’s not the most romantic or elegant way to say things but it’s true. He grabs Logan’s hands, forcing them to face each other. “No one knows you better than me and I know I’m not royalty and I know I’ll never be and when the genie’s magic wears off this’ll all be nothing but a memory. But I can’t go the rest of my life without having tried being with you again. Logan, I want to be with you romantically for as long as I can.”

Logan’s surprised by Virgil’s admittance but his heart soars hearing it.  He looks at their hands and smiles, an indescribable warmth filling him.  He never stopped loving Virgil and after living through 'losing' him the love never wilted, only grew.  His heart strums happily, Logan unable to look away from Virgil's dark eyes.  They're filled with adoration as well as slight fear of rejection.  Virgil's gently biting his lip undoubtedly in an attempt to calm his anxious nature.  Logan doesn't want him to feel anxious, he only ever wants to calm and make Virgil happy which he's sure is love.  He's in love with Vigil, just as Virgil is with him.  This is what he’d been hoping to feel last night with Roman.  Yes, the carpet ride was beyond enthralling and Roman is an amazing date but being here, in a tiny bookstore, with Virgil and his words…it’s perfect. “I believe I also wish to partake in a romantic relationship with you for however long it is possible.”

“R-really? That’s…yeah, that’s,” Virgil babbles slightly. He didn’t think at all Logan would respond this way. In fact, as many times as he played this conversation over in his head, Roman always held Logan’s affections. But that's not true.  Logan wants _him_.  Logan wants to be with him as more than friends and it causes a spark of confidence within him.  He needs to seal this moment, to cement it in their collective memories and he knows just what to do.  He’s seen too many others kiss Logan and now it is his turn.  But, as much as he wants to just lean forward and take the kiss, he wants to set himself apart. He wants Logan to remember him above everyone else—especially Roman.

“Can I kiss you?” Virgil asks knowing everyone else has just taken. Logan nods his eyes closing slowly. Virgil brings one hand under Logan’s chin, right where his beautiful neck meets his chiseled jaw, then gently pulls them together. Logan’s lips are soft, warm, even better than he’d remembered. The kiss is tender but strong, their lips acting as conduits to their connected feelings. Virgil feels Logan’s hands grip his waist which makes him kiss him harder. He’s waited so long for this, wasted so much time, and he isn’t going to waste it anymore.

They kiss until Logan pulls his lips away, panting heavily, his forehead pressed against Virgil’s. “Vir—"

Virgil’s whole body explodes in warmth hearing his friend breathe his name in such an intimate way. It makes his heart pound faster and Virgil can’t help but seal their mouths together again. They can talk later. They’ve lost so many chances to kiss and Virgil is determined to get as many as he can now.

~~~~~~~

Virgil and Logan spend the rest of the day and most of the evening with each other, Carpet even finding them in the castle gardens to lift them up to Logan’s balcony so they wouldn’t have to walk through the castle and run into Deontae. Carpet again makes stairs for the prince to walk down. Which he does, elegantly, before leaning over the railing to look down at Virgil who Carpet brings to float slightly below the balcony’s edge. Virgil looks up at his breathtaking prince. The moonlight cascades and accentuates Logan’s face, glistening off his glasses and hair, making him look almost angelic. Virgil’s completely in love. He knows it’s fast, knows most people are together for months before they admit love but Virgil can’t help the way he feels.

“Today was splendid,” Logan says smiling. He blinks slowly unable to stop looking at Virgil. He’s beyond excited to have discovered Virgil’s true feelings and to understand he mirrored them. After all the kissing they did, Virgil sat and talked with him.  Helped him understand what he is feeling, what it means for them and for their future.  He knows he has to talk to Roman and feels terrible that he's ruining the man's dreams especially after everything he's done for him.  But Logan doesn't love him, he knows he doesn't, and he couldn't force him into a loveless marriage.  Virgil on the other hand, Logan knows they're destined for a happily ever after and he cannot deny his anxiousness to start it.  “I would like to designate you as my only suitor…if that is satisfactory to you?”

Virgil feels his heart jump with excitement. Logan’s literally his dream and to have it all come true makes him feel as if he’s used the genie. It’s amazing. “Yeah, L, that’s…it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Logan blushes and nods. “I will pretend you are Prince Victor to my father, for now. But I am uncomfortable with deceiving him for long,” Logan whispers. He likes to believe his father would be ok with his decision, with Virgil and not the Prince Victor he’s pretending to be. Logan hates lying and he has honestly not lied to his father before. But Virgil is so worth it. He looks down at his lifelong friend, his purple hair messy as it always is, his eyes dark, his paleness made more obvious by the dark royal garments he chooses to wear. He'll do anything for him, absolutely anything.

“We'll figure it out soon," Virgil promises as Logan nods once.  Virgil could just stare at him for hours, but he knows he can't.  One, Logan does have to tell the King about their impending union.  Two, Virgil is going to rub this so hard into Roman's face.  He definitely won't mention Logan's choice to name him as suitor (that's not his place), but he can most definitely tell him how magnificent their day was.  It seems only fair considering all the boasting Roman did this morning.  “I think this is the part of the story where we say goodnight.”

As much as Logan doesn’t want to say goodnight to Virgil, he knows he’s right and he's very much looking forward to his conversation with his father though not at all to the one with Roman.  Logan brings his attention back to Virgil.  “Yes, the penultimate farewell scene. It is a common occurrence in most romance novels. Goodnight Prince Victor,” Logan teases with a small smirk.

“Sleep well, Prince Logan,” Virgil says.

Logan begins to push off the balcony to walk into his bedroom when Carpet surges upwards, forcing their mouths together. Both men are caught off guard but eagerly fall into the kiss. Logan’s eyes fluttering closed, Virgil’s lips so warm against his.

Virgil dominates the kiss easily, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing Logan on his pillow soft lips, but Logan pulls away his lips beautifully red. He turns and says no more just walks through the curtain clad door, disappearing from sight.  Virgil plops down onto carpet who brings him back to the area he and Roman are staying at.  He barely gets off Carpet before rubbing the lamp.

“So, lover boy, how’d it go?” Thomas asks floating over him as if he were swimming in mid-air, noticing Roman's absence and assuming he's at the singing rock.  Thomas doesn't really get the appeal of that rock but Roman loves it, so who is he to judge?

“Thomas, it was amazing. He’s perfect!” Virgil gushes, “You were right. I trusted what I knew about him! We went to the bookstore and it was perfect.”

“Do I know how to woo a prince or what!?!” Thomas laughs turning into dove and fluttering around Virgil before turning back into his normal form.

“You do. He’s naming me his suitor.” The space around them explodes in blue smoke. Once it clears, it looks like a wedding chapel. Thomas comes strolling down the aisle in a wedding dress, sobbing, while another Thomas stands in in the front waiting for sobbing Thomas.

“Oh I can just see the wedding now!” sobbing Thomas cries, “My baby’s getting married!”

“Married…” Virgil drops down onto a log.  Married?  Married to Logan...he knows he should be nervous, it's a big step, but hearing it kind of excites him. 

“You’ll be king!” Thomas says before dispersing the scene and flying over to Virgil. He sits next to Virgil who seems a little surprised by the thought of being King.

“Wouldn’t Logan be king?”

“You clearly need to brush up on your royals,” Thomas teases glasses appearing on his nose and a thick book in his lap, “See right here?” He points to a page. “The prince from the outlying country shall—I like how they used the word shall there, makes it all royal and fancy—become the new king.” He taps the sentence twice as the book disappears.

Virgil doesn’t say anything right away. Being king scares the shit out of him but being with Logan outweighs his fears. “I’ll figure it out…I’ll have Logan.” He looks at Thomas who clasps his hands together and makes a fawning sound, hearts appearing over his eyes.

“Oh the power of true love!” he exclaims, “You have a minor freak out over being king but once you realize you’ll be with the prince you get all doe-y eyed and couldn’t care less.”

“Yeah well, if you knew him,” Virgil starts.

Thomas puts his hands up. “I don’t need to hear you gush anymore. I’m happy for you but 10,000 years without having someone and then having your master’s friend gush all the time—ick—kinda makes lunch hard to keep down.” Thomas laughs and disappears back into the lamp tucked inside Virgil’s hat.

Virgil knows they just said goodnight but he wants to spend more time with Logan.  Logan makes him feel invincible, wanted, special.  Virgil's mind spins with his excitement and he can’t seem to quiet it so he walks towards the castle. He barely makes it through the forest before something strikes him hard against the back of his head and the world goes black.


	16. Deontae's Revenge

"Those princes are something, don't you think?!" Patton asks excitedly bouncing around the throne room.  He's so overjoyed with how happy these new princes have made his Lolo.  He's not cried once since their arrival, and Patton's so grateful.  He hated seeing Logan in such overwhelming pain.

Deontae looks annoyedly at the energetic King, leaning slightly on his snake cane.  These new suitors pose a large problem for him.  First, he loses the damn lamp which he admits is a setback.  But with the cane and his genius mind, he's not too worried.  The king is easy enough to manipulate, after all, he's done it before.  But Logan is proving to be a major inconvenience.  He's been avoiding Deontae and any chance for Deontae to get him alone.  Now adding in this Prince Amor and Prince Victor, Deontae's struggling to keep his original plan afloat.  Though the princes' last minute arrival, is strange.  When pressed for information on their homes, neither can keep their stories straight and that Prince Victor gets all shifty eyed and nervous.  It reminds Deontae of that worthless servant, Virgil, who Logan was all but obsessed with.  Come to think of it, they were very similar in stature and face, mannerisms...Deonate pauses for a moment.  There's no way they can be the same person.  He pushed that servant and that other street rat into the cave-in when he lost the lamp.  Death is the only place they can be, right?  "I think they are suspicious," he remarks, Patton turning to look at him.  "They are unable to tell us their home countries.  Not to mention the fact that they just appeared out of nowhere..."

"Pssh!  They're lovely boys and they're probably just nervous.  Besides, if they say they're princes, they're princes!  Who lies about that?" Patton laughs walking closer to Deontae and grabbing his shoulders, "I just know Lolo'll pick one of them.  And now, you don't have to marry him.  Which I think is for the best.  He and you weren't really all that compatible.  You said so yourself with that whole grooming him thing."

Deontae mentally kicks himself.  That's probably part of the plan he should've kept to himself.  Nevertheless, he needs to handle this.  Logan will be his by force if he has to and Deontae will be the rightful king.  He just has to manipulate the situation a little more openly than before.  He lifts his cane, the snake eyes glowing a deep yellow.  "Sire, you should reconsider that.  I am best for Logan."

Patton looks at the cane, all thoughts slowly leaving his mind.  "What?  No, Lolo..."

"Needs to be disciplined.  Needs a firm hand.  Needs someone who can turn him into the perfect slav—er—husband," Deontae says pushing his cane closer to Patton's face seeing the hypnotizing yellow cover the normal light blue irises, "He needs to be married to me at once."

"Married...to...you..."

~~~~~~~~

Logan walks over to his father, who’s sitting strangely erect on this throne, Deontae by his side. Despite it being mid-morning, Logan’s not seen Virgil since last night.  Even still, Logan can’t hide the immense joy he feels. He is in love with Virgil and Virgil is in love with him. While the prince thing poses a problem, for now, Logan can share his choice of Prince Victor with his father and get the results they'd been hoping for.  Not to mention, this is big news and he just can’t wait to share it with his father who's always so supportive. He knows he’ll be happy. As Logan gets closer, he sees the vacant expression on his father's face. “Father…?”

“Logan, I’ve chosen a suitor for you,” his father says robotically, a yellow clouding over his eyes.

Logan notices Deontae’s hand on his father’s shoulder, the snake cane close to his face but ignores it.  “That is unnecessary. I choose Prince Victor,” Logan explains.

“Logan, you are to marry Deontae,” Patton repeats as Deontae takes a step away from Patton and towards Logan.

“Dear prince it will be lovely to be wed to you,” Deontae smirks, “Why, we’ll be the perfect couple for this country.”

Logan ignores Deontae, pushing past him to grab his father’s shoulders. “I choose Prince Victor," he repeats a nervousness starting to build inside of him.  Why won't his father listen?  "What is the matter with you?”

“You are to marry Deontae.”

Deontae smiles wickedly, dragging his free hand against Logan's back.  He doesn't much care if the prince agrees, or if he wants Deontae the way Deontae wants him.  He will have him, one way or another.

Logan spins upon feeling Deontae’s hand on his lower back. “Whatever affliction you have caused him, undo it,” he hisses at the older man who steps further into his personal space, an arm wrapping around his waist.

“I didn’t do anything. It seems your father was sick of waiting on you,” Deontae says bringing the cane closer to Logan.  Logan turns his face, trying to get away but Deontae moves the arm from Logan’s waist to his face, roughly grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at it. “I think you’ll enjoy our union.”

Logan goes to push him but feels his body become more relaxed. Yellow trickles over his dark blue irises, diluting his vision. His mind slows, his eyes widen.

Deontae moves his hand to Logan’s cheek, stroking it possessively. “Marrying me will be the best decision you ever made. All you have to do is agree, prince. Agree to marry me.”

Logan blinks slowly, looking at the royal advisor. All he has to do is agree to marry him…

“Think of your country. Of how much better it'll be with me as king.  I will rule them--but mostly you--with an iron fist.  It'll be a tough adjustment for you at first, but once you learn your new role you'll be beyond happy."  Deontae moves his hand to trace Logan's lips.  "You'll never want to leave, to read, none of that.  You'll live to serve me.”

"Serve...you..."

“I don’t think so!”

Deontae looks over Logan's shoulder to see a sopping wet Prince Amor rushing towards them and an equally wet Prince Victor following.  The drowning didn't work?  How could they have survived?  They were chained and thrown into the water with heavy anchors.  There's no logical way...that's when it hits him.  They _are_ the servant and street rat from before.  They have the genie...there's no other way which means the guards he sent to dispose of their things (after their presumed deaths) have it.  With the genie, his plan for total take over is back on.  He looks at Logan and smirks evilly.  He and the moron of a king have no idea what's coming their way and very soon. 

Deontae's brought back to the present by a hard punch to his face.  He falters backwards, releasing Logan, before being struck in the side with the head of his cane. Deontae groans and stumbles even further away from Logan, Virgil running up to the prince's side. Roman hits Deontae in the stomach before smashing the cane into the floor. Shards exploding everywhere, Deontae glaring at him.  “You don’t know what you’ve done, boy,” he seethes, “I’ll rule this country yet.” He disappears in a puff of smoke, very similar to something Thomas would do.

“Hey, hey. You ok?” Virgil asks grabbing Logan’s arms gently.

Logan shakes his head, blinking, the yellow disappearing from his eyes. He sees Virgil, who’s dripping wet, but otherwise fine. He feels a little confused but nods and swallows. “V-Virgil?”

“Yeah, hey L,” Virgil says, moving a hand to his cheek. There was a moment when Virgil saw Deontae on Logan, when they got close enough to hear, that he’d been truly panicked. Virgil needs to kiss him, needs reassurance that Logan had only been saying what Deontae wanted him to. So, he takes it, leaning forward and kissing him gently. It’s not much, just a soft reminder of their feelings, but it’s exactly what he needs. “You’re ok.” He says it more for himself than Logan who nods as they pull apart. Virgil releases his arms, allowing him to move to his father, which he does.

Logan puts his hands on his father’s shoulders, gently shaking him. He—much like Logan—is slow at first but comes to just as quickly. “Father, are you alright?” Logan asks.

Patton nods and looks around to see the shattered cane and a dripping wet Prince Amor and Victor. “What happened?”

“It’s this,” Roman explains handing the now broken cane to Patton, “We came in and he was shoving it in the Prince’s face. I think he was using it control him. Probably used it on you too, sire.”

Patton holds the golden cane.  Deontae had had this for as long as he's known him.  If what Prince Amor is saying is true, how much had he been manipulating and for how long?  And to use it on Logan?  Patton's not 100% on what he wanted Logan to agree to but he's got a good idea.  Patton feels anger boil deep inside him.  No one would force his Lolo into _anything_.  “I should’ve known this cane was for things other than walking! I can’t believe it! All this time…” Patton growls pacing in between Roman and Logan, swinging the cane with his large hand movements, “My closest advisor! I thought he was my friend! And using it on my Lolo? Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him!”

Logan smiles and turns back to Virgil who’s watching his father pace back and forth. He walks over to him. “You saved us.”

“More Roman than me, but I'll gladly steal his thunder," Virgil teases before closing the space between them.  He knows it’s greedy, he doesn’t care. He brings his hands to Logan’s soft skin, his hands starting at Logan’s shoulders then running down to his hands, clasping them tightly.

Logan feels his cheeks heat up slightly as Virgil leans into him, kissing him again. Logan, although, enjoying the kiss, feels the wetness on his skin and is instantly distracted by it. “Why are you so wet?” he whispers onto Virgil’s lips, pulling back and looking over at Roman who is also soaking.

“Someone tried to have us killed,” Roman replies, “We barely survived…I think I deserve a thank you kiss as well.” He winks at Logan.

“Oh, uhm.” Logan moves away from Virgil. He had planned on talking to Roman, being kind in his choosing of Virgil. He doesn’t want to do it in front of an audience. Roman doesn’t deserve that.

“Who would ever try to harm such nice young men?” Patton asks, instantly noticing his son’s uneasiness or unwillingness to extend the passion he showed Prince Victor to Prince Amor. He doesn’t mind covering for Logan, especially if it means he’s finally chosen a suitor.

“I don’t know who but someone tried to drown us. Chained us up and threw us into the lake you’ve got on the left side of your castle,” Roman replies with a shrug, “They even stole all our stuff!  I don’t think they like that we’re here.”  He should probably mention the missing lamp to Logan, this posing a larger problem for their plan, but can't do it in front of the King.

“Perhaps it was Deontae,” Logan adds, “Regardless, I am most delighted you are both safe and that the plan did not work.”

“Oh yes, me too! Gentlemen, we owe you a great deal of thanks!” Patton says patting Amor on the shoulder wanting to give the young man some positivity for what he’d done.

“Anything to help you and your handsome son out, King Patton,” Roman says. He looks over at Virgil and Logan. They’ve moved closer to each other, hands held discretely partially hidden behind Logan’s leg. Has he already lost? One date with Virgil—to a bookstore nonetheless—and that tipped the scale in Virgil’s favor? Roman goes to say something but the palace begins to shake. Walls crack and crumble, a large part of the ceiling falling towards them all. Roman yanks the King backward; Logan pushing Virgil, the two of them faltering to the floor. Virgil’s arms fly up instantly, shielding their heads from the falling debris.

“What’s happening?” Roman shouts, releasing Patton’s arm.

Patton tries to run around the large piece of shattered ceiling to check on his son but with the quaking, he can’t seem to get his footing. “Logan?! You boys ok?”

“Ye—”

They’re interrupted by more vigorous shaking, another large chunk of the ceiling falling between the four of them causing the ground beneath Virgil and Logan to give out. They fall fast, Virgil holding tightly to Logan’s hand.  He’s sure this is their end but they’re miraculously scooped up by Carpet. They land on their backs, watching helplessly as a large version of Thomas comes into view, hoisting the castle up even higher on to a large mountain. Virgil turns his attention to Logan who’s just as slack jawed as Virgil feels.

“L?”

“Is that Roman’s genie?” Logan asks, his heart thudding loudly. “Why is he…”

“I don’t know,” Virgil replies looking down at Carpet. “Take us to Thomas.” Logan holds onto Virgil tightly, the carpet zooming faster than either is prepared for, until they reach close enough for Thomas to hear.

“Thomas! What are you doing!?” Virgil shouts, his hands around his mouth, “Stop!”

Thomas looks at him sadly, his arms large and muscular, angry almost. “I can’t. I’ve got a new master now.”

“New…what?”

Thomas points to the main hall where they just were, and Virgil drives Carpet back into it. He hops off halfway through the hall to see Deontae in the King’s clothes, the King—left only in his boxers—and Roman are on their knees. Logan appears at Virgil’s side a second later, Carpet zooming around them. “You bastard,” Virgil seethes, stupidly alerting the man to their arrival.

Deontae turns to them, smiling wickedly, and waves his new cane. Both Virgil and Logan are wrapped in a yellow glowing light and separated from each other. Virgil feels as if his body is paralyzed and watches helplessly as Logan’s forced forward and to the ground in a bow directly in front of Deontae. Virgil held upside down above them.

“So glad you two can join me!” Deontae laughs bending down to Logan and lifting his chin to look at him. “Ah, Logan. It’s nice to see you on your knees in front of me. Giving me the respect I deserve.” 

Logan looks away, eyes focusing on his father who lay disgraced; left only in his boxers.  How dare Deontae?  Who does he think he is?  "The only thing you deserve is our abhorrence."

Deontae yanks on his face bruisingly.  "Spoiled prince," he hisses, Logan glaring and spitting in his face.  Deontae recoils angrily. He thrusts his cane forward which forces Logan to his feet so he can grab him harder.  “I’ll forgive you this time,” Deontae whispers bringing his mouth to Logan’s, "But it seems I will be disciplining you a lot. Out of love, of course." He smashes their lips together.

Virgil grunts and fights for use of his body. He isn’t a physical person, Roman much more valiant than he could ever be, but Virgil has no problem killing Deontae for touching Logan. “Keep your hands off of him, you snake!”

Deontae pulls away and jerks Virgil over to them, displaying him right side up in front of Logan. “So this is the suitor you chose,” Deontae laughs using his magic to put Virgil back in his servant clothes, removing the power that made him unrecognizable. Virgil hears the king gasp and instantly feels bad for not coming clean sooner.

“He’s no prince. He's just my pathetic servant, the one you thought you loved.  This whole prince thing is all a wish from that very powerful genie.”  He points to Thomas outside the window.  "Luckily, I found the genie before he could do any real damage to the kingdom.  Could you imagine, Prince, a servant trying to be king?"

“I do not care,” Logan replies looking at Virgil, trying desperately to move on his own accord, “Release him!”

Deontae moves in between Logan and Virgil, grabbing the petulant prince by his throat and squeezing tightly.  He's not going to kill him, that's counterproductive.  But silencing him will make this a little easier.  "That's enough out of you."

“Deontae!” Patton grunts fighting against the powerful magic holding him down. He's just barely able to move his face, to see his son be manhandled, his paternal instincts kicking into overdrive.  He’ll deal with the fact that Virgil has been hiding from him later.  Right now, he's got distract Deontae from touching Logan.  “Why're you doing this?”

Deontae turns to Patton, releasing Logan who coughs and pants, air finally returning to his lungs. Deontae walks closer over to Patton and slams his cane into the ground, just barely missing Patton's face. “You are so incredibly stupid. You should have never been king, especially after she died. It should've been me.  But I suppose, it doesn't matter now.  It’s my turn to run this country the way it should’ve been run with your son by my side."

"Yeah, like he'd ever agree to that," Virgil hisses, causing Deontae to spin and look at him.

"I'm sure the Prince would rather be eaten alive by bears than be with you," Roman adds.  He knows their bravado is stupid.  Neither one of them can fight Deontae, especially now that he has Thomas, but Roman's certainly not giving up.  It's rather unprincely. 

"Seems that I’ll have to start by removing my biggest problem.” Deontae swings his cane upwards shooting Roman and Virgil out of the main hall. They careen helplessly into a tower that’s broken off, slamming hard into the stone walls.  Logan and Patton watch as the tower lifts and shoots up into the atmosphere.

“So long rats!”


	17. Discipline

Logan pulls on his chains, trying to unhinge them from the wall. Deontae has used the genie to make himself an all powerful sorcerer, keeping the skies over the kingdom dark and stormy, ruling with complete dictatorship and imprisoning both Logan and Patton in the castle. Patton's been turned into a court jester, in a bright red and yellow checkered outfit, a chain kept tightly around his neck to stop him from breaking free.  The chain only allows him a 3 foot space around Deontae’s new snake shaped throne. Logan’s forced to be Deontae’s new slave, chained of course, so he too couldn’t get away. Though, Logan's not really done anything besides be chained to the wall across from the throne.  He's too far away for his father to reach, but close enough that whenever one of them receives some sort of 'discipline' it's even more emotionally destructive to the other.  Every morning, Deontae offers Logan a chance to be his husband instead of a slave and everyday Logan refuses.  He'd rather be chained up for life than married to him.  Though, there is a small part of him that wonders if he agrees what positive impact it would have on his father. 

Deontae’s also used his power to change Logan’s clothes which now consist only of red pants.  He's completely shirtless with golden shackles around his wrists and a thick snake armband over his right bicep. It fuels Deontae to be handsier with him, constantly touching Logan in ways and places he only wants Virgil to.  But, Logan's not even sure Virgil touching him is an option anymore.  He's not seen or heard from Virgil or Roman for almost 4 days.  He worries Deontae's done something to them, something that can’t be undone.

Logan yanks again on his chained wrists and nothing budges. His hands still forced above his head, his back still leaning against the wall. He’s got to get the lamp from Deontae, wish for this all to change back to the way it was.  Unfortunately, the lamp’s always right next to Deontae's throne or on Deontae himself. Patton's tried getting it once and received the worst beating Logan’s ever witnessed by the guards that once served him, Deontae taking way too much joy from the entire thing. Logan looks at his father who sits like a dog on the floor, dejectedly. He wants nothing more than to free him, even more than he wants to free himself, but he's not able to focus on his father for long before he hears Deontae make some sort of snarky remark. He shifts his eyes to see Deontae ordering the genie around, lounging on his throne.

“Logan,” he calls, “Can’t keep your eyes off of me, can you?”

Logan glares at the man. “What did you do to Virgil and Roman? Where are they?”

Deontae rolls his eyes and walks over to him, almost sauntering, like he’s trying to make himself more attractive. He pushes as close to Logan as he can, every part of them touching.  He runs his finger down Logan's captive face, neck and down to his chest. “Why do you ask, prince? You know they’re not allowed to marry you.”

“Did you kill them?” Logan tries shaking his head to keep Deontae from touching him but it doesn’t work. In fact, it just encourages him to touch more of his exposed skin.

“I did so there’s no need to pine over them any longer,” Deontae sighs, his eyes traveling up and down the expanse of Logan’s body. He really is breathtaking.  There's so much he could do to him, if Logan would just listen.  “I really hate seeing you reduced to this. A royal chrysanthemum such as yourself shouldn’t be a slave.” Deontae waves his fingers and the chains around Logan’s wrists turn into a crown. “You should rule beside me as my husband. What do you say?”

Logan pushes Deontae hard with his newly freed hands causing Deontae to trip and almost fall. Logan runs towards his father, just close enough to touch the chain around his neck.  He knows he can free him, keep him safe.  “I am going to release you,” he promises, his father looking at him.  Logan can see the remnants of his beating, the light bruises and he hates it.  He wants to protect his father, like his father's done for him his whole life.

“No, you gotta run,” Patton says bringing his hands to Logan’s shoulders.  It's the first time he's touched him in days and he's grateful, though it intensifies his need to protect him.  He hates how Deontae treats Logan, how he leers at him, how he touches him, how he suggests things Patton never wants Logan to experience. Patton barely touches him before Logan’s body is lassoed in yellow light. Knowing this isn't a good sign, Patton holds on to Logan's shoulders as tight as he can, Logan struggling to move against the yellow light.

“I give you yet _another_ chance. A wonderful chance that most people in your situation would jump at. Instead, you defy me _again_. Seems I’m just going to have to teach you, nay, discipline you,” Deontae says with false empathy, regaining his balance. He flicks his wrist and Logan’s ripped from Patton, flying backwards into the wall closest to Deontae.

Logan’s body hits the wall so hard all the air is knocked out of his lungs and blood trickles down his face. He slides down it, too shocked to move. He hears Deontae walk closer and tries to lift his head to see how close he is but his body won’t cooperate.

“LOGAN!”

“Daaa—d,” Logan whimpers a loud ringing rattling in his ears, his eyes closing. He knows he’s sheltered, having never dealt with an ounce of physical pain in his life which makes this moment shake him to the core. He cannot remember the last time he called out for his father but he has no control over it now. He childishly wants his father to protect him, to make the pain go away...like he always has. 

Patton knows his baby's hurt.  He can see it in his body language, can hear it in his voice and vocabulary.  The last time Logan called Patton Dad (well Daddy), he was a toddler and discovered the word father in his favorite book.  Logan vowed he'd only call Patton father from that day forward and he did, until today.  Hearing Logan in pain sends Patton's body into complete protect mode.  Patton darts as far as he can, only to be stopped a couple feet from it all, watching helplessly as Deontae uses his magic to lift Logan off the ground to be at eye level.  He yanks repeatedly on his chain as hard as he can but it doesn’t budge.  “No, Deontae!  Leave him alone!”

“Now, I hate hurting you, handsome prince, but you _need_ to learn discipline. You _need_ to learn respect. Spare the rod, spoil the child and all that,” Deontae sighs placing a finger under Logan’s chin, wetting it with Logan’s blood, “Let’s try this again, shall we? I’d like to rule the kingdom with you by my side. I’ll even let you out of the palace every once and a while and could perhaps be swayed to keep your father alive.”

Logan’s head throbs, his eyes barely able to focus on the snake in front of him. But, is the threat real? If Logan turns it down again, will he really kill his father?  Logan hears his father shouting but can't make out any of the words.  He knows the tone though and he knows his father would never want him to agree to marry Deontae, especially not after all this.  “You…are…revolting,” he says his words coming out slower than he anticipated.

Deontae removes his finger from Logan’s chin before slamming his cane hard into his bare stomach.

Logan cries out, Patton echoing the sentiment, the yellow surrounding him dissipating. He falls heavily to his knees, his arms moving to his now injured stomach.

“For as smart as you think you are,” Deontae sighs, re-aiming his cane as if he is a golfer, the head of the snake lining up with Logan’s left ear, “You are just as stupid as your wretched father.” Deontae swings back, before driving it as hard as possible into the side of Logan’s face. His glasses fly off with the force, the glass shattering on the floor. He falls to his side, blood beginning to pool around him. Deontae watches as the prince curls into a small ball, pathetically trying to protect himself with one arm shielding his head the other over his stomach.  "He never disciplined you, so you don't know how to behave.  Don't worry, I'll teach you, mold you into the perfect, subservient husband."  He pushes the cane down hard into Logan's side, Logan groaning.  "Though, I will be forced to teach you physically—like this—if you continue to defy me."

“Stop it! Stop it right now!” Patton cries, panic filling every punctuation of his plea, “Do anything you want to me just leave him be!”

Deontae looks from the pitiful prince over to the once king. He strolls back over to Patton, making sure not to block his view of Logan. Some lessons need to be taught physically, like he's done with Logan, but others are more psychological. Deontae knows there is nothing he can do to hurt Patton more than by hurting his son.  Which works well into his ultimate plan.  Disciplining Logan will make grooming him for subservience and breaking Patton much easier.  Deontae needs Patton to know his place now. To recognize that he is the true king. “I did warn you, Patton,” he sighs standing beside him, not aiding in the slightest as Patton pulls and struggles against his bindings. “I told you he was too naïve, too vulnerable for the real world.”

“He’s going to bleed to death!” Patton chokes watching as Logan doesn’t move, the blood pool surrounding him growing slowly. Not his baby boy, anybody but him.

“You should’ve been stricter with him, then I wouldn’t have to be,” Deontae sighs looking back at his cane and noticing the blood that covers its normal golden state. He shakes his head before grabbing Patton’s shirt and wiping it clean, "Though, if I'm honest, part of me quite enjoys disciplining him."

Patton feels tears run down his face. He needs to get to Logan, he’ll do anything to just make sure he’s alive. “Please...king...undo the chains,” he whispers slipping to his knees and turning to face Deontae, forcing himself to ignore Deontae's foul comments and Logan’s smeared blood across his chest. He bows, placing his nose on the cold tile. “I’ll…I’ll make him agree to your offer.”

Deontae quirks a brow. He’s not entirely stupid, but he wants what he wants. And knowing Patton isn’t one to leave his son, he dissipates the chains around the old king’s neck.

Patton runs to Logan’s side, sliding next to him, pulling him to his chest. He barely has him in his arms a moment before the thick golden collar that enslaved him appears on Logan’s neck as well as the long heavy chain leading back to the throne. Patton looks down at Logan’s pale face, stained with blood and bruises. He gently moves his hair, checking for any major gashes, noticing one on the back of his head, the other on his temple where the cane struck. He cradles the back of Logan’s head in his arm and against his chest, using his other hand to press against his temple. He tries applying as much pressure as he can muster. “Lolo?” he asks softly, Logan’s eyelids fluttering, a soft whimper coming out of him.  Logan looks at him, tears mixing with the blood.  “Oh, Lolo, it's ok, you’re ok. I’ve got you. Daddy's gonna take care of you, kiddo.”

Logan wants to listen to his father's calming voice—the same voice that told him bedtime stories, explained (or lied if he didn’t know) about the universe, sang him songs, made him feel loved, important no matter what—but his mind won’t listen. Everything hurts. Physically, mentally, emotionally and briefly he wonders if Virgil’s hurting too before everything goes black.


	18. You're an Ass

“Roman!” Virgil shouts as he walks through blistering cold snow and ice. He's just woken up in the broken tower alone; the last thing he remembers is Deontae shooting them both off to…wherever this is. Virgil wraps his arms around himself, rubbing them over his white servant shirt, as the wind whips around him. Roman was nowhere to be found in the large tower, Virgil having checked it twice before starting out into the wilderness.  

“Roman!!”

He knows Roman was with him, he knows he’s here. But the blizzard-like conditions are making it hard to see, even harder to find the other man. What if he is hurt? What if he can’t call back and is being buried alive by the snow?  What if he's dead?  Virgil can’t help the worry that fills him. Sure, Roman’s not his favorite person and he’s quite possibly the most over dramatic person Virgil’s ever met, but Virgil doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him.  Roman—for all his annoying qualities which Virgil's seen an abundance of because their time together—is a kind person who deserves this even less than Virgil does.  Virgil pushes forward, bracing as a particularly hard wind blows sleet into his eyes. He covers them quickly, but refuses to stop. He’s got to find Roman and they’ve got to get back to the kingdom. There’s no telling what Deontae’s been able to do with Thomas’ powers, what he’s made Logan do… Virgil shakes his head. He can’t think like that now, he knows it’ll just send him into deep panic and that doesn’t help anyone. “ROMAN!”

“Virgil! Is that you?!”

Virgil turns to his right, seeing Roman-esque figure darting towards him. Relief floods him, he isn't sure Logan would've handled Roman's real death well and Virgil's positive he wouldn't have.  He can’t help but slightly roll his eyes at the question though. “Who else would i—” He’s stopped by Roman’s launched hug. He hugs Roman lightly, grateful for the warmth their bodies are creating.

“I’ve been looking for you forever!” Roman says dramatically, pulling himself back, “Where the hell are we?”

Virgil shakes his head. “I’ve no idea. But we’ve got to get back to the kingdom.”

Another sharp wind blows, both shivering against it. “We’ve gotta get out of the snow first. Come on, there's a cave over there.” Roman grabs Virgil’s wrist and yanks him towards their temporary shelter from the blizzard. They walk in silence, each trying to keep warm, though Roman holds tightly to Virgil, only releasing him once they’re inside the dark cave.

Virgil looks around. It’s not large enough for them to stand or to have a fire but both of them can fit sitting. It seems pretty deep, the darkness engulfing most of the cave behind them.  There’s no light save for whatever comes from the cave opening.  Virgil then brings his attention to Roman, sees his princely outfit is slightly ripped. One of the golden shoulders missing, though the sash is still there. His hair is tousled and wet, his body continuing to shiver. He checks for blood and notices none, something he’s relieved about.  He's not hurt.  “How did you know this was here?” Virgil asks, dusting the snow off his own servant shirt.

“Fun story, I woke up with Carpet a couple feet from here,” Roman offers pointing to the frozen carpet a little further in, "Pretty princely luck if you ask me.  I mean, I wake up and the snow is BLINDING!  Struggling to conquer the elements, I push forward to find you, negative Nancy, only to be met with a ferocious...WOLF!  Yes, wolf.  Anyway, this wolf comes charging at me but I am much too smart for that.  I dodge and counter, the wolf only able to get my shoulder," Roman points to his ripped shoulder pad, "So, then—!"

Virgil rolls his eyes.  How dumb does Roman think he is?  His brain might be focusing more on keeping him warm than on tiny details but Virgil's not believing anything other than the fact that he found Carpet.  "Right, if Carpet's here then we need to go!  Lo—"

“Carpet tried flying but he’s definitely no good out in that snowstorm.”

Virgil looks out the mouth of the cave, the wind whipping, sleet and snow flying faster. “I hope it ends soon. We have to get back to Logan.”

Roman crosses his arms in front of his chest, trying to keep warm. He’s amazed at how singularly focused Virgil is. “We just got hurdled god knows how far in a broken piece of the castle. We’re basically fighting the elements here, and all you can think about is the prince?”

“We’re fine and you know that snake has something terrible planned,” Virgil retorts looking at Roman in his brown eyes, “He’s got the lamp and my guess is at least 2 wishes. What if he wishes that Logan falls in love with him?  What if…what if he hurts him?”

Virgil’s trembling, his clothes sopping wet, the darkness under his eyes seemingly darker than usual, his face paler. He’s brought his knees to his chest, Roman noticing the cuts and bruises on his legs. His body has to be hurting, Roman’s is. But Virgil doesn’t even seem to notice any of it, his mind only worried about the prince who can’t be _that_ hurt. After all, Deontae made it pretty obvious he wants the prince for himself. There's no way harming the prince would work towards his plan, right?  Virgil's less than convinced and Roman can practically feel the anxiety radiating off him. Roman knew from the second he met them that Virgil felt things for the prince. He just didn’t realize how deeply those feelings ran.  “I don’t think Captain Crazy is gonna hurt the prince,” Roman says hoping to help calm Virgil’s concerns, “And if he uses a wish to marry him…we’ll just undo it. We’ll get the lamp and you can wish for Thomas to put things back.”

Virgil shakes his head. Logan can’t marry Deontae, he just can’t. Deontae is the worst person on the planet.  He has no kindness in him and Virgil knows he’ll destroy Logan. What if he’s hurt the king? What if Logan’s alone? Scared? Hurt? Virgil feels his breathing pick up. No, no he can’t have a panic attack now. He has to focus. He has to save Logan...

“It’ll be ok,” Roman says reaching out and grabbing the other’s shoulders. This isn’t the first time Roman’s seen Virgil have an anxiety attack or whatever this is. When Thomas pulled them out of the lake, saved them from drowning Virgil had the same reaction. Thomas told was able to center him before returning to his lamp at the campsite to lament the loss of his freedom.  Can Roman even do that for Virgil?  He hadn't been paying close attention to copy the exact things Thomas did.  He sighs.  Everything is such a mess.  All Roman wanted was to live in the castle, to get off the street, how could he have possibly known this is how everything would turn out once he rubbed the lamp? His first two wishes had been so solid, the perfect way to woo the prince and live in the castle.  It's not his fault the third wish had to be used to save them!  Roman wonders if he’d just used his final wish when he said he would, if he just would’ve set Thomas free after his date with the prince, if things would be different now. Though, he supposes, if he’d done that the two of them would be dead at the bottom of the lake which is a way worse scenario than this. Virgil’s sharp intake of breath snaps Roman out of his thoughts and back to the present. “Hey, Virgil, breathe? Uh, count to 5?”

Virgil looks at Roman, clearly confused, and screws his eyes shut. Breathe? He’s hyperventilating at this point, how much more air does Roman want him to take in? Doesn’t he understand? Logan’s in danger and he’s alone. With Thomas working for Deontae, there’s so many terrible things that could happen and Virgil’s brain is drowning him in them all right now.

Roman’s at a loss. He doesn’t know what to do but he knows he’s got to provide some sort of comfort here. He forces himself to move to Virgil’s side and pulls him into his arms. Virgil, surprisingly, wraps his arms around him still breathing heavily. Roman rubs slow, calming circles on Virgil’s back. If talking about the prince’s fate brought this on, maybe talking about their mutual love will stop it? After all, Roman’s not seen Virgil express much joy unless it’s about the prince.

“You know what I think?” Roman asks, knowing full well Virgil isn’t going to answer. Lucky for him, Roman can talk for hours just to himself. Perks of being without a family for as long as he can remember. “I think the prince is just fine. Deontae’s probably trying to woo him with a bunch of fancy things. Giving him the biggest room with the biggest bed and biggest wardrobe. Oh! He’s probably feeding him the best foods and giving him the best gifts he can get. Deontae’s crazy but he knows he’s a solid 3 on the attractive scale and if he’s going to get the prince, who’s at least an 8, he’s really got to butter him up.”

Roman hears Virgil’s breathing slowing. His rambling is working! He mentally congratulates himself for being amazing before continuing. “Though let’s be real about his chances. He’s got even less of a chance than I did.” Virgil squeezes tighter and Roman’s not sure what it means so he keeps going. “I mean, I’m at least a 9 1/2 and the prince can have anyone he wants, though we both know all he wants is you.”

Virgil whimpers.

“Which, if you ask me, seems to make sense. I mean, you took him to a bookstore—a freaking bookstore—and if what he’s told me is true it’s all he’s ever wanted. But you probably knew that which is why you went there. You know, Virgil, you should’ve been more honest about the two of you from the beginning. It’s kind of rude to lie to me about your relationship only to watch me fail! I mean, I never stood a chance. The prince has loved you just as long as you’ve loved him, hasn’t he?”

Virgil nods and Roman can’t help the pride he feels. He’s getting Virgil back to normal, or at least, his normal sarcastic self. “You two are a mess, I swear. I mean what two people need a crazy royal advisor, a genie, and a handsome—and I do mean handsome—street rat to intervene in their lives to make them realize their feelings?”

“You’re…a-an ass.”

Roman laughs and shrugs slightly. “That may be. But I’m a devastatingly handsome, brave, and princely ass, don’t you think?” Roman looks down at Virgil and catches the eye roll. Yup, Virgil’s back. “Come on, we gotta figure out how to get back to the prince so you two can stop being a tragic love story and I can be recognized for being the bravest, best, faux prince ever.”


	19. The Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! It's almost over friends! I'm not sure if there'll be 2 or 3 chapters after this. Whatever feels best for this story :) Thanks SO much for all the comments and kudos. I love being able to talk about this with you guys ♥ Enjoy!

“Is he ok?”

Patton looks over from his now bandaged son to the side of the room where the voice is coming from and sees the genie looking rather scared and sad.  He's semi standing behind one of the large pillars that run along each side of the room.  Though the one closest to them, semi-blocks the view of the side entrance.  Patton feels for him, Deontae's definitely not nice to the genie either.  "I think so," Patton says.  Wait, if the genie's here...Patton turns back to the throne to see the lamp isn't in it's normal spot which means Deontae has it.  But if Deontae has it, how is the genie here right now? Deontae left hours ago throwing gauze at Patton, ordering him to fix the extensive damage he’d caused. "Can you help him?" Patton asks softly, "Or maybe get us out of here?"

"I can't do magic for you guys unless I'm ordered to," Thomas explains moving closer to them.  He feels awful seeing them up close and seeing the physical proof of their pain.  "If I was free..."

Patton nods and smiles sadly.  "That makes sense.  You seem much too nice to let this all happen on your own free will."

“Thanks but is the prince…uh, is he ok?” Thomas asks, noting the missing glasses, the bloodied skin.  Virgil and Roman are not going to be happy to see the prince this way, that's for sure.  "Seems Senor Psycho Pants really did a number on him. The prince really shouldn’t provoke him especially now that he's a sorcerer."

Patton looks down at Logan, the bloodied bandages wrapped around his head. The genie's wrong.  Logan...  “Logan was just trying to free me,” Patton says running his fingers through Logan’s semi-bloody hair, “He didn’t provoke anyone.”

“Yeah...King, I’m so sorry about ruining your home, making Deontae a sorcerer," Thomas says bowing his head.

"None of that matters, not really anyway," Patton replies continuing to pet Logan's hair, "All this time, I made every choice I could to protect him, to keep him away from all the things and people that could hurt him.  When all I was doing was raising him to be a lamb to slaughter."

Thomas looks up and sees the deep regret in the king's light blue eyes.  He doesn't say anything, figuring the older man needed someone to unload to.

"I just wanted him to be safe, and happy and loved," Patton whispers his heart aching for Logan, "And he was...with Virgil..."

"Oh yeah, I was rootin’ for him and Virgil,” the genie says as Logan’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey,” Patton says smiling softly.

Logan blinks at him confused, then lets out a small whimper. He knows he heard someone mention Virgil but missed what they said.  He tries to gauge their facial expressions but everything's fuzzy and unfocused.  Is he here?  Is he ok?

Patton helps him to sit up, though Logan’s still leaning on him. “How you doin’ kiddo?”

Logan brings his hand to his forehead feeling the bandages then moves his hand downward noticing his missing glasses.  “It hurts,” Logan says his brain slowly coming out of a fog.  Virgil's definitely not here and his heart sinks.  Deontae has sent Virgil to his death.

“Yeah, I’m sure it does,” Patton says watching as the chain around Logan’s neck disappears and reappears on his own. Seems Deontae has thought of everything. Knowing Logan would never leave Patton behind, he realized the chain around his neck was unnecessary, and would just give Logan another thing to hate him over.  Though Patton's grateful there's a chance for Logan to be free.  “You are so brave, you know that? He let you go and the first thing you did was try to save me.”

“Ineffectually,” Logan retorts motioning slowly to the chain around Patton's neck. Being a proper prince, marrying a suitor, loving Virgil, saving his father. It seems everything he does anymore is unsuccessful. “I apologize.”

“Hey. What did I tell you about apologizing to me?” Patton admonishes, kissing in between Logan’s eyes, “All that matters is you’re ok.”

“He definitely did a number on you,” Thomas adds calling both their attentions to him.

Logan glares. Virgil and Roman both had nothing but nice things to say about their genie. But that was before. Would they say those things now?  “This is your fault,” he groans his head beginning to pound.

"Lolo, wai..."

“You should not have listened to Deontae…Virgil and Roman are dead because of you.” The words come out just as the worst pain Logan’s ever felt explodes from his chest. Just the thought of Virgil being gone…he’s not sure he can handle it. He’s overwhelmed with everything that’s happened and to know that Virgil is gone? Tears pool in his eyes before dripping down his cheeks.  He feels the wetness and is angry.  He doesn't want to cry.  He wants Virgil and Roman back, but knowing that's not an option...he wants to get even.  He wants to cause Deontae just as much agony as he's cause them.  He feels his father pull him into a hug and he willingly goes into it.

“Prince, I don’t get to choose my master. I can’t control the wishes,” Thomas explains taking a step back, “Roman and Virgil…I’ve never had friends like them and I couldn’t do anything when Deontae sent them…wherever he sent them. But I saw Carpet with them…there’s a chance they’re ok.”

Logan feels tears fall faster. All he wants is Virgil and the happy ever after they’d been so close to having. He wants to free his father, to fix all of this but he doesn’t know how. Running away didn’t work, trying to marry for love didn’t work. Maybe, the only solution is to agree to Deontae’s offer. It’s the only way to keep his father and country safe and after a while, Logan's sure he could think fo something to do to the man to get even. The pounding in his head slows, enough so that he can look up at the genie.  He doesn’t know what to say to him.  He assumes he’s not lying but he can’t be sure. “Can you bring Virgil back…if…if he is deceased?” Logan asks pushing himself to stand shakily.

“I can’t,” Thomas says remorsefully, “See there are these rules, a kinda quid pro quo…” Thomas creates a rule book and opens it. “Number 1…”

“I do not…I do not care,” Logan replies angrily wiping his eyes, “You…you cannot assist me. This all powerful genie that ruined my home, my family, my friends, my love…and you cannot do anything. You can sit there and feel remorse but that does not assist me and it definitely does not assist Roman or Virgil.”

Thomas looks at the prince and nods. He’s right, in an extremely rude way, but without his freedom there’s little to nothing Thomas can do.  Unless the prince gets the lamp, which Thomas doubts can happen as Deontae constantly has it on him.

“I don’t know about that. I mean, without Thomas, Romeo over here couldn’t have been with you. Even if it was only for a couple days,” Roman says as he appears from the same entrance Thomas had come through earlier.

Logan looks over and sees the blurred outlines of Virgil, Roman, and Carpet sneaking up alongside them. Shock gives way to joy and he runs to Virgil. “Virgil,” he mumbles hugging him as tightly as he can. He’s here, he’s alive.

“You’re both ok!” Thomas all but screams. Roman shushes him and Thomas lowers his voice to a slight squeak. “You’re ok!!” he whisper yells.

Virgil hugs Logan, relief washing over him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to come back to, what destruction Deontae had created. He's surprised the normally very reserved Logan is so exposed, wearing only a gold armband and pants.  There's no doubt Deontae had forced that onto him.  But it doesn't matter, not really.  He’s just so happy to see Logan, to hold him.  He pulls back to grab Logan’s face gently in his hands, surveying the damage Deontae had inflicted on him. His left eye is swollen, his face bruised and bandaged.  Virgil sees the blood through them, knows Logan's really hurt.  Rage builds inside of him. “Did that fucker do this to you?”

“Yes, but it does not matter. All that matters is you are alive,” Logan says hugging him again.

Virgil holds Logan tightly as he looks around the room and notices the changes. What was once white and gold, or blue, is now black and red. Mounds of gold lie in the corners, a large golden snake throne where the king’s throne used to be. Virgil doesn’t see the lamp which would really help them now.  Deontae's definitely used his powers to do more than hurt Logan.

“What’s your plan?” Thomas asks, “Crazy has the lamp, I can’t help you.”

“Then we get it back from him. Or make him use his last wish on something that we can beat,” Roman says as Logan and Virgil separate. Logan steps to him, hugging him, though not as dramatically as he had Virgil. Roman knows he's lost his chance, Logan so clearly in love with Virgil. “You’re a helluva lot of work, Prince. I gotta tell you, I don’t think we’re meant to be if we’re going to be fighting sorcerers all the time.”

Logan pulls back and rolls his eyes.

“What can we possibly have him wish for? He’s already a sorcerer, there’s nothing more powerful than that,” Virgil asks, “He’s not stupid…”

“No, but he’s blind to Logan. We can use him as a diversion,” Roman explains, “While he’s distracted I can get the lamp.”

“You two.”

Roman turns and sees Deontae coming back to the room, a smirk on his face, the lamp hanging from his side. “Not overjoyed to see us I gather?” Roman asks snarkily taking a couple steps in front of Virgil, Logan and Thomas.

“You really are rats. I’ve tried killing you twice now and you just keep coming back,” Deontae grumbles annoyedly stalking towards them, “Why do you keep coming back?”

Virgil moves in front of Logan. He knows he’s not the most physical but he’ll be damned if he lets Deontae hurt Logan anymore than he already has.

“Of course,” Deontae continues staring at Virgil, “You still think you can marry him. But, unfortunately, you aren’t very smart. Who plans their opponent’s defeat in the throne room of their opponent? Not really your brightest moment.” Deontae shoots Roman and Virgil with the yellow light, flinging them to the opposite side of the room.

Logan darts after them but is trapped halfway there inside a large hourglass, sand pouring down rapidly from the top. He tries to block it from hitting him but is unable. He moves to the side, pounding the glass.

“I'm done playing with you, prince. Your time's up.”

“Prince!” Roman runs towards the oversized hourglass, the thick glass stinging his fists. The sand rises faster, covering Logan’s feet, his calves, and his thighs.

“You know what kills rats, don’t you?” Deontae roars upon seeing Roman again try to thwart his plans. A yellow cloud of smoke fills the room.

"Roman," Logan calls trying to keep the concern from his voice.  The sand is making it impossible to his the glass anymore and making it impossible to move.  It's heavy and tight on his body.  If it gets over his head, he knows he'll asphyxiate.  The sand builds up past his waist, then his stomach...

Roman tries his best to ignore Deontae and his theatrics, instead focusing on finding something to smash the glass with.  "Don't worry Prince, I'll..." Suddenly, a large snake tail wraps around him and throws him up high. He somersaults through the air before landing in it’s mouth. He pushes up with his hands on the top teeth and down with his feet on the bottom. His arms strain with the pressure but he can’t give up.

Virgil grunts, pushing himself off the floor.  He sees Logan, the sand right beneath his chin, and darts over to slam into the glass. He has to free him. He hits it over and over, panic beginning to cloud his judgement.  What if he can't break this?  What if Logan suffocates?

Roman pushes himself out of the snake’s mouth but doesn’t get to fall very far. The snake coils around him lifting him high into the air to be face to face with it, grinning evilly.  "Not assss brave assss you thought you were, hmmmm sssstreet rat?"

Deontae…the snake is Deontae. What the actual fuck is going on? Roman looks back down to see that the prince is completely covered in sand and Virgil is still trying to break the glass with his fists. Around the large hour glass are broken pieces of wood from when Deontae turned into the snake but Virgil’s too focused to notice. Roman struggles and pulls against the tight confinement. He’s got to get to the prince. Virgil is clearly panicking, something Roman notices he does in high stress situations, though this time it’ll have dire consequences if the prince suffocates. Roman tries to call out to him to use the wood, but Deontae tightens his grasp. Roman grunts in pain, air being pushed out of his lungs, his organs feeling as if they're being rearranged. He's got to think.  He's got to get them out of this mess that he's semi-responsible for.  He quickly surveys the room, not really seeing anything that could really help him out with large ass snake Deontae.  But he sees Thomas, cowering in the corner bound by his lamp which had fallen Roman assumes when Deontae’d turned into a snake. If Thomas was free, Deontae wouldn't stand a chance.  There's nothing more powerful than a genie.  Roman smirks.  That’s _it_.

“Time to sssssubmit to the all-powerful sssssorcerer.”

“You’re not all powerful,” Roman teases, “You may—nnnnn—think you’re powerful but you’ll never be as powerful as a genie. Whatever you can do—ahhh—he can do better, easier!”

Thomas looks at him wide-eyed, waving his hands back and forth in a kill it gesture.  Is he trying to get them all killed?  There's no way they'll survive if Deontae wishes to be a genie!

“You’re nothing compared to him,” Roman continues, “He gave you your—nnnngh—powers. He can take them away!”

"Shut it, Roman!" Thomas whimpers.  Is he even thinking about what will happen if Deontae wishes for that?!

Deontae looks at Roman, then down at Thomas before back at the confined Roman.  The street rat has a point, however annoying he may be.  If he was a genie, he could do whatever he wanted.  Rule the kingdom, wish for Logan to love him, kill Patton, Virgil and this one here.  Not to mention, he could create all the riches in the world...really, there's no downside to being a genie.

Roman continues to struggle knowing every minute Deontae deliberates is another minute the prince doesn’t have air.

“You’re right!” Deontae drops him and Roman falls hard to the ground in front of Virgil and the hour glass.

Roman hits the tile like a pound of bricks, his body stunned by the impact. He takes a second to get air back in his lungs before pushing up and grabbing one of the pieces of shattered and broken wood. He brings his arms back as far as he can, mustering all his strength before swinging and smashing the glass. It explodes and sand pours out, the prince’s body revealed. Roman and Virgil reach forward to grab him.

“Genie! My final wish is to become the world’s most powerful genie!” Deontae shouts.

Thomas looks up from the throne side, not wanting to, but having no choice. He aims and fires, hitting Deontae with such magic he isn’t sure if the transformation will work. It does—much to his chagrin—and Deontae appears as a large yellow genie, his eyes completely white, almost demonic. Deontae blows the roof off the throne room, debris falling around them.

They pull Logan from the sand as chunks from the ceiling fall all around them. Virgil puts himself over top of Logan, blocking both their heads with his hands before moving to his side, pulling him upwards. Logan coughs and his eyes blink open just as the wind picks up around them. 

"This is your plan?!" Virgil shouts over the roaring winds, "Giving him more power?!"

Roman goes to answer but is blown away slightly.

Logan acts fast grabbing Roman's hands as the winds push their bodies towards the middle of the room where Deontae is creating a large tornado.  Roman can't possibly want Deontae to have more power...  “Roman!” Logan calls his hands clutching tightly to Roman’s forearms, Virgil’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“Just trust me!” Roman yells back as a chair blows over their heads.

“There is nothing to stop me now!” Deontae roars, laughing maniacally, as his transformation completes. He can practically feel the power surging through him.  Oh, this plan is working better than he originally hoped for.  He looks down at Roman and Logan, the winds finally stopping.  Time to finish things.

Roman lets go of Logan’s arms and darts to the middle of the room, grabbing the lamp that appeared when the transformation completed.  It's the one thing that seals Deontae’s fate.  He holds it up.  “You may have all the power in the world,” Roman yells, “But you have all the rules too!” Cuffs similar to Thomas’s appear on Deontae’s arms, causing him to cry out in confusion. “Can't do any magic without someone wishing it and I’ll make sure you go someplace where nobody even knows you exist.”

The winds pick up again, Deontae finally realizing his fate and screaming, the lamp sucking him in completely.  Roman can’t help but smile in victory as Thomas runs over.

“Way to go buddy!” Thomas says excitedly, “You did it!”

Roman hands him Deontae’s prison. “Send this as far away as possible.”


	20. I Could Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the constant love you're giving this story! I'm sad to say it probably only has a chapter or 2 left. I've got a couple things to tie up and then that's it! I hope you're enjoying it as it winds down!! ♥♥

The castle begins to shake and float, slowly, carefully, back to where it belongs. The chain around Patton disappears, Logan darting to his side. Patton hugs him tight, the effects of Deontae's wishes wearing off and their clothes changing back to normal.

Roman’s not sure what magic can move a castle or change someone's clothes but he wonders if it’ll work on the main hall too. He turns back and sees the extremely damaged room. There’s debris everywhere, broken glass, crushed marble littering the once clean room. There’s a lot to do to clean it up, but he hopes Thomas will help with that. He walks carefully over to Virgil who smiles at him.

“You did it,” he says as Roman shrugs, a proud smirk on his face.

“You impressed?”

“Hell yes,” Virgil offers, “You saved everybody."

“But most importantly your prince,” Roman retorts watching as Logan helps Patton to his feet. They’re definitely shaken, but ok, and that’s all Roman can hope for.

“My prince?”

“Are we really going to keep playing this game?” Roman asks, Virgil looking at him, “Look, I don’t like to admit defeat but Logan doesn’t love me—not the way he does you—and it’d be pretty shitty of me to force him to act otherwise.”

Virgil bites his lip. He knows Logan loves him, but without a country of his own, Logan will never be his. The king knows his identity, everything’s over. “Doesn’t matter though. I’m not a real prince.”

“You could wish it,” Thomas says appearing in a puff of smoke to the left of them before handing Virgil the lamp, “Just rub it.”

Virgil looks over at Thomas, sees the cuffs around his wrists, remembers his longing for freedom. How could Virgil take advantage of someone who helped him, helped all of them?  He watches as Logan and Patton start coming their way.  Logan wouldn’t want him to use Thomas, would he?

“Please do not wish to be magical,” Logan says as he helps his father over to the three of them, his eyes briefly focusing on the lamp, “We have all endured enough magic for a lifetime.”

Virgil looks from Logan to the lamp.  It gleams temptingly with the brightly shinning sun.  It would be so easy to wish to be a prince, to keep Thomas around to make everything work for him but it isn't the right thing to do.  No matter how much Virgil wants to spend the rest of his life with Logan, he just...

"Virgil?"

Thomas' voice wakes Virgil from his thoughts.  He hates this choice, hates it so much, but he can't live with himself if he uses Thomas.  He deserves freedom even at the sacrifice of their happily ever after.  Virgil looks back at Logan, who's standing in front of him, and feels his heart begin to break.  They spent one day together as a couple and it was everything he'd hoped it would be but to know his chance is over is beyond soul crushing.  “Logan, you know I love you.”

Logan looks at him and nods. Virgil’s tone…Logan knows it’s not good. “I am aware.”

Virgil steps closer to him, taking his hand. “But I’m not a prince…” he says softly, "And I can't...Thomas..."

“C’mon, Virgil,” Thomas says, “You got three wishes and I don’t know that I’ve ever seen a better use for a wish.” He moves over to them and grabs both Logan’s and Virgil’s hands. “He’s worth it, Virgil. I don’t mind.”

Virgil looks back at Logan.  Despite the dried blood and bandages, he's still gorgeous and makes Virgil's heart stop.  They've been through so much these past couple days and have changed and grown together.  He knows if they had their chance, they could continue to do that, making them both better people and rulers.  Virgil wants so desperately to say yes to Thomas, to use him, but he can’t. He shakes his head. No one deserves to be imprisoned, to be forced into serving others. He’d seen Thomas’s face when the genie talked about his own freedom and he’d seen the disappointment when Roman was forced to back out to save both of them from drowning. Thomas deserves his freedom and Virgil can’t live with himself without giving it to him. He lets go of Logan’s hands and looks to Thomas. “Thomas…I wish you free.”

Thomas floats into the air, a glowing blue light swirling around him. The shackles on his wrists disappear and the lamp shakes out of Virgil’s grip before it dulls and clanks against the floor. Thomas floats down to the palace, shock all over his face. “Virgil, your wishes…”

“No one should be a prisoner,” Virgil says with a shrug, “You gave me a chance with Logan.” He turns back to the prince who smiles at him sadly before looking back at Thomas. “And a couple days with him is worth more than anything I could ever wish for.”

Thomas rushes Virgil and hugs him. “You are the best guy with the biggest heart.” Thomas pulls back and moves in front of Logan, tapping his forehead and making his injuries disappear and his glasses reappear. “If I wasn’t bound by that stupid lamp, Prince, I would’ve done that as soon as he hurt you.” He smiles brightly and moves to the king, mimicking the same behavior.  He's free!  He can't believe it and conjures a bag out of nowhere, shoving clothes that appear out of the air into it. “I’m going to travel! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen anything other than caves? I think dinosaurs were roamin!” He puts on a hat and begins floating. “I’ll send a postcard from every city!” Thomas looks down at Virgil before landing on the ground. “Thank you.”

Virgil shrugs. “It’s nothing. Go, enjoy your time…you deserve it.”

Thomas nods saying goodbye to Roman and shoots off, leaving them in a cloud of puffy smoke.

Virgil moves back to Logan’s side and grabs his hand. “Logan, it’s not that I didn’t want to be with you…it’s just that…” Virgil babbles nervously. He hopes Logan'll understand.

“I understand,” he says, trying to keep the smile on his face, “You are a compassionate person, despite you not wanting to admit it. You would not be you if you did not free him.” Logan feels his heart break. After everything, they can’t be together because of class.  Because of an antiquated rule that Logan's sure Deontae was planning on using all along. Logan squeezes Virgil's hand lightly.  How could they ever go back to what they were?  Logan knows he's in love, knows Virgil is the one for him, no matter if he is a prince or not.  “It is this imprudent rule. I do not desire anyone other than you. I will not select anyone else...and...and my father will have to be king forever.”

Roman can't let it end like this. He's spent an unreal amount of time with Virgil and he knows there's not one person in the entire world that could possibly love the prince more.  He glances over to the king who's watching the prince's and Virgil's interaction. Maybe if Roman stands up for them, it'll help.  Maybe he just needs to hear that someone other than the prince thinks this rule is the stupidest thing ever.  “Sire, I know I’m in a lot of hot water for lying to you but look, I’ve been trapped with Virgil for what feels like forever,” Roman says walking over to Patton, “All he talks about from the moment he wakes up till the moment he goes to bed is your son, all he thinks about is your son and…far be it from me to make any sort of royal decision here but, isn’t that what you want for him? Someone who loves him?”

Patton looks at the young man. He’s braver than most and has demonstrated a good head on his shoulders.  Not to mention, he saved Logan's life.  Honestly, Patton wouldn’t have minded if Logan chose Roman to be his husband but seeing how Logan feels, how deeply Virgil feels, Patton’s sure there’s no other outcome. “Hmmm, you've got a good point there...Roman, right?"  Patton takes a couple steps away from Logan and Virgil, Roman following suit.

Roman nods and bows slightly.  "Yes, sire."

Patton beams as the young man straightens himself up.  "I owe you such thanks!" Patton offers, patting him on the back, "You saved our whole kingdom and most importantly my son."  Patton motions to Logan who's too busy talking softly with Virgil.  "He's been the only star in my sky his whole life."  Patton looks back at Roman who nods understandingly.  "Just like all parents, I've always wanted the best for him..."

"I think you've done a fabulous job giving him that, sire.  But I just know Virgil is what's best for him now," Roman offers unsure if the king really wants his opinion, his eyes still focused on the couple, "I mean Virgil's kinda a downer, and that panic attack thing is stressful as anything, not to mention he's snarky and he plays mean tricks but...he loves the prince more than anything.  Through all the craziness we've been through, all he'd think or talk about was the prince and if he was ok.  He never thought of himself until they were together."

Patton watches as Roman's face falls slightly. 

"It's almost storybook perfect," Roman says, "The prince and his servant turned king?  The people will love knowing their prince doesn't care about wealth or titles.  They'll rally behind Virgil, I just know they will."  Roman can't deny leaving the royal family, the palace, losing the bonds he's built will be hard.  He knows it's going to be the worst thing in the world to go back to living in the kingdom, on the other side of the walls, learning about the prince's life through royal announcements made on high.  He sighs.  But convincing the king to let the prince marry who he wants, it's the right thing to do even if it means he's out.  After all, Roman wouldn't be the best faux prince ever if he didn't do the right thing.  "I know I'm just a street rat and I don't have a family or anything to compare all this to but, I really think the prince should be able to marry for true love.  Forcing him to be in a loveless marriage would be...awful."

Patton's astounded by the character Roman is showing.  Sure, the lying about his identity probably wasn't the best choice, but he went at it for the best reasons.  He competed for Logan's affections and could've won them but instead of continuing to fight Virgil, he's pulling for him even though it'll lead to him living back on the streets.  Patton just can't let this young man go back out into the kingdom and it just so happens he has a need in the castle.  "Lolo, it seems my newly appointed royal advisor has just suggested I change the rules,” Patton says as Roman’s face drops in shock, both Logan and Virgil looking back at them.

“Royal advisor?” Roman asks.

“Well, of course. You saved Lolo and the whole darn kingdom! You’re smart and selfless, standing up for the two of them even though you wanted Lolo for yourself.  Not to mention you know more about the people and their needs!  You can help me make our kingdom better for all,” Patton replies excitedly, “Plus, you’d get to live here!  But only if you want, I don't want to over—"

Roman can’t help but rush the king and hug him tightly. He’s lived on the streets his whole life and never, not once, did he ever think he’d get out. To be given such a high position… “Yes! I accept! Thank you so much, sire, you won’t regret it!”

Patton hugs Roman back. “Oh you’re a hugger?! Well, now I know this’ll work out just fine,” he laughs as Roman pulls back. He pats the young man on the shoulder again before turning back to Logan. “I think I agree with Royal Advisor Roman about this law.  If we're being honest, I never truly liked it so from this day forward, the prince may wed whomever he chooses."  Patton walks closer to the couple, placing his hand on Virgil's shoulder but looking at his son.  "Which I think you've already done. Am I guessing right, Lolo, that you’ve chosen a suitor?”

Logan nods, though semi-unsure why his father’s asking him to make a formal declaration. He supposes it doesn’t really matter. “Yes, I choose Vir—” He doesn’t get to finish before the Patton yanks Virgil into a tight hug. He grabs his face and laughs.

“Finally! My boy!” Patton rejoices shaking Virgil’s face, “I never doubted you!”

“Uh thanks?”

“I could kiss you!” Patton releases his face and shakes his head. “I won’t, though.  I'll leave that up to Lolo, of course.” He chuckles and points at Logan who turns a lovely shade of red. “We’ll make the announcement tomorrow!  Then it's wedding planning and king training!  Oh boy!  It's going to be a whirlwind!!"


	21. A Wish Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We made it!! Thank you SO very much to all of you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. As fun as this was to write, interacting with you guys definitely made it all worth it! Fingers crossed I get more inspiration to keep writing! The Sanders Sides have been so fun to play with!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter! Any kudos or comments are very much loved and appreciated.♥

Roman's beyond excited.  His new room in the palace is fabulous!  It's filled with a large bed, golden furniture, a large walk in closet, a huge royal mirror that goes from the ceiling to the floor, and a furniture filled balcony!  The ceilings are high, the floor marble...it's the most opulent thing he's ever experienced.  Add in the amazingly new tailor made wardrobe and Roman's sure he's died and gone to heaven. 

Being the royal advisor is also a pretty amazing job.  The king is way more fun than he thought he would be (considering how stiff the prince is) and really listens to the ideas Roman has for improving the kingdom.  Roman looks at himself in the mirror, his royal garb making him feel every bit as fabulous as he thought they would.   Sure, he didn't get the prince but after seeing him with Virgil Roman's glad he wasn't chosen.  Virgil and the prince were good for each other.  After all, Roman's pretty sure he would've killed someone if he'd been forced to sit in a library for as long as the two of them do.

"Roman?"

Roman turns from his large mirror to his doorway to see the prince.  He's fidgeting with his glasses, his jaw slightly clenched.  Roman's not sure what's got him so wound up, but he doesn't mind the company at all.  He and the prince weren't good romantically, but Roman enjoys being his friend.  "Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he says moving over to him.

"Please, call me Logan...and I was hoping we could discuss something," he offers with a slight shrug, "I recognize you may be in the middle of something very important and if I have interrupted I am most apologetic."

Roman shakes his head and laughs lightly, grabbing the prince by his arm and dragging him over to his balcony.  He forces him to sit, which he does, Roman dropping down next to him.  "I've always got time for you.  What's got you so nervous that you're acting like Virgil?"

"I...I wanted to apologize for not telling you privately that I chose Virgil as my suitor.  I do not wish for you to think that I did it because I do not value you," he explains looking straight ahead at the balcony, "I value you very much.  Everything happened so expeditiously.  I chose Virgil and then Deontae tried to take over and again, I postulated you two had died.  When I observed you did not, I could not help myself and my emotions interfered with my better judgement.  It was callous."

Roman smiles softly.  The prince, for how dense he is when it normally comes to emotions, does inherently have his father's empathetic abilities. Most of the time, it's overruled by his logic but in moments like these, Roman can see the king's upbringing shining in his son.  "Don't worry about it.  I knew the second I met you guys in the market Virgil loved you.  Though your feelings were a little harder to read."  The prince nods, Roman noticing the lack of eye contact.  It's something he does when he's feeling embarrassed.  Roman bumps him with his shoulder.  He's not mad at the prince, not in the slightest.  Virgil and him just make sense as a couple.  They enjoy very similar activities, they know each other way better than anyone else in the entire kingdom, their love is not something that was rushed into and he shouldn't be embarrassed about it.  Plus meeting the prince changed his world in major ways and he's grateful for it.  "I did and do love you, prince, though not in any way that would've worked." 

Logan takes a deep breath in relief.  This conversation has been much easier than he was anticipating it being.  Of course, talking about it with Virgil first probably wasn't the best first step.  He loves Virgil, more than anything in the world, but he does tend to worry a little more than Logan does.  "Thank you.  I also harbor love for you in a non-romantic way of course and please, call me Logan.  You are a dear friend."

They sit in silence for a moment, Roman unsure if the pr--Logan has more to say.  He's still not looking at him, his eyes now focused on his own hands which are slightly fidgety.  Roman laughs lightly to himself.  Of all the character traits for him to pick up from Virgil, he's picked up his nervous ticks.  Maybe, he and Virgil need to spend a _little_ less time together.  "Prince?"  Upon hearing his voice, Logan finally looks at Roman, a war waging in his eyes.  "Hey, we're good.  I pro-" Roman doesn't get a chance to finish before Logan's hugging him tightly, cheek to cheek.

"I-I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me, Virgil, my father and now the kingdom," Logan says, Roman practically feeling his heart thud against him, "But I am most grateful for your friendship."

So, _this_ why he's uncomfortable.  The king and Virgil have made it very clear Logan doesn't initiate physical gestures, outside of the strange duress they'd been under.  Normally, the prince prefers to communicate his appreciation with words or small gifts.  For Logan to initiate this hug, it makes Roman feels special.  Sure, their bond isn't that strong yet.  It's new and Logan's not the easiest to get to open up but Roman's sure it'll become one of the most important relationships he'll ever have.  Roman holds onto Logan just as tightly.  Logan has changed his world in ways Roman thought weren't possible.  Living in a castle is everything he'd ever hoped it would be but it's just icing on the cake.  After all, Roman grew up without many people close to him and to be gifted Logan's family--who've been nothing but accepting and loving minus Virgil at first--makes Roman feel like he truly belongs. 

"Me too, Logan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil walks into his and Logan's bedroom, Logan sitting at his desk writing furiously surrounded by a myriad of books.  He's been holed up in here for hours, kicking Virgil out after returning from his conversation with Roman this morning.  Normally, Virgil would stay gone but after spending most of that time with the king and Roman and hearing their plans for his and Logan's wedding, Virgil can't take it anymore.  That and he'd rather spend his time making out with Logan.  Though, seeing Logan so focused makes him realize he might have to wait a little longer for the make out session. 

Virgil smirks at his boyfriend's ability to stay exactly the same as before.  Despite all the drastic changes, Logan is completely unfazed, soothed by his research and lists.  Virgil can't say he's completely ok with everything, having had many a panic attack Logan seeming to work overtime in calming him.  Becoming king is a significant change in Virgil's life and as excited as he is to marry Logan, he's freaking out about everything they'll be thrust into. 

Virgil continues towards Logan, walking past the mirror.  His reflection catches his attention, his brain still not used to the changes in his appearance. His royal outfit is very similar to the one Thomas had created for him but this time no gold accents. He isn’t going to lie. He enjoys the black overcoat with 2 purple stripes in front. He likes that it does that fancy two-pronged tail thing that Logan’s and King Patton’s does as well. King Patton asked that his pants be white, to not make him so dark and he agreed. He didn’t really care but looking at it now, it does make him seem more approachable to the kingdom. Which is important if he’s going to be their king. The people have been nothing but accepting towards him, reveling in the fact that his past is similar to theirs. They even keep Logan and Virgil’s secret of scaling the walls at night when they want to go into the city without the royal guard.

“You look very royal.”

Virgil looks from himself in the mirror to Logan who's picked up on his presence. “Still getting used to it.  Sometimes I think I look like a kid playing dress up.”

"You are much too old to be considered a kid," Logan retorts, Virgil rolling his eyes slightly before walking over to him.  He glances down at the notes Logan is making, Logan's arm quickly blocking his view.

"What's with the secrecy?"

Logan can't help the blush that floods to his face as he yanks the various pages to his chest.  "Normally, I would not withhold anything from you but these are my vows.  Roman said you are not permitted to see them until our wedding day."

"Oh...yeah, sorry," Virgil turns his face, giving Logan the privacy he wants.  He listens as the papers shift and crimp against Logan's arm slightly curious what the normally unemotional man would say on their wedding day.  Virgil had no problem writing his vows, he's pretty sure he's been writing them since they were little.  "Speaking of Roman, I'm pretty sure he's planning a live dove release during our wedding.  He mentioned something about peacocks and fireworks too."

Logan groans, shoving his papers in his copy of Don Quixote.  "Releasing live animals during a large wedding ceremony seems like an unnecessary risk.  Wild animals are not known to keep their calm in large groups of people."

"Yeah, I tried to stop him but you know how he gets.  It didn't help that your dad was on board."  Virgil turns his face back to look at the desk, seeing the book Logan's shoved his papers in.  His heart swells.  He figures now is a good time to tell Logan what he's always been too nervous to share.  "This is the first book you ever read me. Do you remember?” Virgil’s fingers trace the title, the raised letters making him smile. This book is special, even though Logan would argue all books are special. “We were six and I thought you were the smartest person ever because you read it so easily. I couldn’t read that well, still can’t in all honesty. But after you read to me that day, I snuck back in and tried to read it every night. I pretty much owe you for learning how to read...I mean I practiced reading this book over and over and over for years until Deontae burned it,” Virgil explains opening it and turning to the first page, “I never told you how much it meant to me, I guess I didn’t want you to judge me but when you saw it in the bookstore and you were so excited to own it, it just felt like fate...like we were always supposed to be this way."  He's sure Logan won't understand fully and that's ok.  To his shock, however, Logan stands, grabbing Virgil by his jaw and kissing him. Logan's usually not the one who initiates their physical forms of affection but always is a willing participant when he was sure they were alone.  Virgil's eyes widen, but his body acts on it's own.  His arms wrap around Logan's royal waist, his lips reciprocating every movement.  He's not at all sure what he said to illicit such a response but he makes a mental note to figure it out so he can use it often.  They kiss until Virgil's slightly breathless, pulling back and smirking.  "Fuck, L, kissing you has got to be one of my favorite things but I gotta know, what brought that on?"

"Would you believe me if I said my adoration of you is uncontrollable at times?" Logan offers, slightly embarrassed by the real reason.

Virgil snorts pulling Logan in closer.  He presses their foreheads together.  It's not that he doesn't believe Logan loves him, he knows he does.  But he's known that for a while and hasn't acted like this before.  Virgil's pretty sure he can figure this out.  "It was the book thing, wasn't it?"  Another blush appears on Logan's face and Virgil can't help his small laugh. "You're such a bookworm."

"The correct term would be bibliophile," Logan retorts, "This is not news to you.  You have known this my whole life.  I cannot help the way books and more importantly you invoke such emotional responses in me..."

"So basically, I should stay away from literature quotes in my vows."

Logan laughs lightly.  "I would if you do not want me to interrupt the proper ceremony."

"Roman would probably explode if you did."  He's glad they can still joke with one another, that their relationship has changed but for the better.  "Though he'd deserve it for the spectacle he's making our wedding."

Logan 'hmmms' before whispering softly, their lips brushing against each other as he speaks, "Logically, I could counter that all that matters is getting to marry you.  After all, as over the top as Roman and my father are going to make the ceremony, I am beyond ready to start our whole new life together."

Virgil's heart leaps into his throat.  Everything is changing so rapidly for them, each being thrust into roles neither are completely ready for.  But in this moment, and the many moments that are just like it, Virgil's reminded how worth it all the change all is.  He's just as ready as Logan, significantly more nervous but definitely just as ready, to start their new life.  He kisses Logan again.  "I...I don't think there's anything I could ever want more than getting married to you.  You really are my wish come true."


End file.
